Léna Parker - Tome 1 - Les héros de l'Olympe
by Ysalyne
Summary: Léna Parker, est une jeune fille comme les autres. Ou du moins, elle aimerait ressembler à toutes les autres filles de son âge. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle qui n'a toujours vécu qu'avec sa mère sans connaître ses origines, va se découvrir une nouvelle famille, et pas des moindres. En effet, Léna est une sang-mêlée. Moitié humaine, moitié déesse.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voilà avec une fiction sur Percy Jackson. Cette idée complètement folle m'ai venue un matin, après que j'ai eu fini de relire le premier cycle de la série. Je me suis dit que j'adorais cet univers, et que je serais vraiment ravie d'écrire une fiction là-dessus.**

**Et c'est ainsi qu'est née Léna Parker !**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Disclamer :_ Cet univers et les personnages que vous connaissez tous ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est a Rick Riordan. Je ne possède que les personnages nouveaux et les intrigues.**

**Le prologue est la reproduction parfaite d'un des derniers passages du premier cycle de Percy Jackson. Vous le reconnaîtrez sans mal.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Prologue -**

.

En fin d'après-midi, je faisais une dernière promenade sur la plage quand une voix familière m'a lancé :

« Bon jour, pour la pêche. »

Mon père, Poséidon, était près du rivage, dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Il portait son bermuda et son vieux bonnet de pêcheur habituel, avec une chemise hawaïenne à l'imprimé très discret, dans les tons rose et vert clairs. Il avait entre les mains une canne pour la pêche en mer et lorsqu'il a lancé sa ligne, elle est allé se planter loin, loin... au milieu du détroit de Long Island, je dirais.

« Salut papa, ai-je dit. Q'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Il m'a adressé un clin d'oeil.

« On n'a pas eu l'occasion de bavarder en tête à tête à l'Olympe. Je voulais te remercier.

- Me remercier ? C'est toi qui es venu à notre rescousse.

- Oui, et pendant ce temps, mon palais à été détruit, mais tu sais, les palais, ça se reconstruit. J'ai reçu des monceaux de cartes de remerciements des autres dieux. Même Arès m'en a envoyé une, mais à mon avis Héra l'a obligé à la faire. C'est assez flatteur, alors je te remercie. A croire que même les dieux peuvent encore apprendre. »

L'eau du détroit s'est mise à bouillonner. Au bout de la ligne de mon père, une énorme serpent de mer vert à jailli entre les vagues. Il se débattait avec ardeur, mais Poséidon s'est contenté de soupirer. Tenant la canne d'une main, il a sortit son canif et tranché la ligne de l'autre. Le monstre a disparu sous la surface.

« Pas assez gros, s'est-il plaint. Je dois relâcher les petits, sinon, les gardes-pêche me font tout un souk.

- Ca, c'était petit ? »

Il a sourit.

« Bravo pour les nouveaux bungalows, à propos, ça avance bien. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux revendiquer tous mes autres fils et filles et t'envoyer quelques frères et sœurs l'année prochaine.

- Très drôle. »

Poséidon a remonté sa ligne. J'ai piétiné sur place, troublé.

« Euh... c'était pour rire, ou je me trompe ? »

Mon père m'a gratifié d'une de ses clins d'oeil entendus, ce qui ne répondait pas du tout à me question.

« A bientôt, Percy. Et n'oublie pas : avant de rentrer un poisson, il faut toujours vérifier qu'il est assez gros. »

Sur ces mots, il s'est évanoui dans la brise marine, laissant pour seul trace de son passage une canne à pêche sur le sable.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Voilà le prologue de cette fiction. Etant donné que ce n'est pas moi qui l'est écrit, je ne vais pas vous demander de me donner votre avis, ce serais ridicule, mais je vous poserais juste une question :**

**Pourquoi, à votre avis, ai-je choisi ce passage en particulier ? Aller, c'est n'est pas très difficile ;)**

.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à vous !**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction, et donc le premier que j'écris, en réalité ^^**

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Chapitre 1 -**

**Mon collège prend feu après une ****fête d'enfer**

.

Je n'ai jamais eu une existence normale à proprement parlé. Pour commencer, je n'ai jamais connu mon père, mais de plus en plus de jeunes de notre société vivent dans le même quatre-figure que moi et on ne peut pas qualifier le fait que je vive seule avec ma mère comme d'étrange. Non, à vrai dire, même si j'étais considérée comme une adolescente dyslexique, je n'avais jamais eu de motifs à penser que c'était moi qui avait quelque chose d'anormal, mais plutôt le monde qui ne tournait pas rond autour de moi.

Tout d'abord, chaque rentrée scolaire était une torture pour moi – ou un véritable cauchemar, c'est à voir. Quoi de plus normal, allez-vous me dire : presque tous les enfants du monde appréhendent leurs rentrées scolaire ! Etant ce que l'on appelle pour être poli une « enfant à part », chaque école dans laquelle je débarquait après m'être faite virée de la précédente me donnait envie de vomir, parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps cela mettrait pour qu'un nouvel événement complètement fou – et pas dans le bon sens – me tombe dessus et me fasse renvoyé une fois de plus.

Je crois bien que ça à commencé en CE2. Avec ma classe, on avait été visiter un petit musée local dans mon village du Michigan. Comme on travaillait sur l'Antiquité grec à ce moment là, notre guide nous avait emmenés dans une pièce entièrement consacrée à cette ère et s'était mit à nous parler avec passion des dieux et déesses vénérés à cette époque glorieuse, des cérémonies organisées en leur honneur et des sacrifices gigantesques. Je me souviens qu'il avait affiché une mine un peu pennée quand notre professeur lui avait demandé poliment mais fermement de nous parler plutôt des des ponts et des routes antiques.

Je pense aussi que j'étais la seule qui écoutait, mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important.

Ce qui est dingue, c'est qu'à la fin de la visite, alors qu'on sortait en un rang bien rangé, je me suis attardée un peu auprès d'une mosaïque représentant un cerbère – le chien à trois têtes qui garde les enfers – menacé par un petit bonhomme avec une lance, et que j'ai sentit une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dites : _Et alors ? Ce n'était qu'une main !_ Faux ! Parce qu'au lieu de sentir des doigts sur mon épaule, j'ai sentit comme un étau se resserrer dessus, et que quand j'ai tourné la tête vers la personne qui m'avait rejointe, je suis tombé nez-à-nez avec le guide. Sauf que je l'ai vue avec de gros yeux blancs injectés de sangs, un visage tout balafré et une bouche tordue dans un rictus qui faisait sortir ses longues canines toutes biscornues. Et sur mon épaule, il avait posé sa main qui se finissait en serres crochus.

Je me souviens d'avoir hurlé, d'avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes, et que, quand je les ai rouverts, j'ai vue le guide avec un visage normal accourir vers moi depuis l'autre bout de la salle en poussant des cris. Je me suis retournée et vu la mosaïque réduite en petits morceaux à mes pieds.

Après cet épisode, l'école n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me renvoyer. Et ça à été comme ça tout les ans. Bon, je n'ai pas eu hallucination aussi forte – à part peut-être en sixième, pour la sortie à Aqualand – mais chaque fois que j'arrivait dans une école, un truc bizarre arrivait et je devais repartir, parfois même avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Alors, on peut comprendre le fait que cette fois, à la fin de mon année scolaire, j'étais complètement abasourdis mais plutôt fière. Oui, j'allais changer d'école l'année prochaine, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas parce que j'avais été renvoyé. C'était tout simplement parce que j'allais entrer en seconde, comme une adolescente normal. Cette année avait été la plus calme de toute ma scolarité... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Comme chaque année, le collège où j'étais organisait une fête pour tout les troisièmes : pour les anciens qui partaient au lycée. Et comme chaque année, la fête était à tout casser.

La musique battait son plein dans le grand gymnase de l'école. Les professeurs de sports s'étaient débrouillés pour calfeutrer au maximum les larges fenêtres, pour qu'on soit dans une semi-obscurité, et les profs principaux des classe de troisième avaient eu pour mission d'apporter la sono et le buffet où s'étalaient une trentaines de gros saladiers qui contenaient des bonbons, des chips et des petits gâteaux, et des bouteilles de limonades par dizaines.

C'était vraiment réussis, et presque tout le monde se déhanchait sur la piste. Moi, un verre à la main, je me balançait en rythme dans mon coin. Même si je savais apprécier une bonne soirée, je n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec mon corps, et devoir me trémousser au milieu de tout ces ados aux regards critiques – qui en réalité, n'en avaient fichtrement rien à faire de moi à cet instant, j'en avait bien conscience – c'était très peu pour moi. Je trouvait bien plus amusant, et bien moins risqué, d'observer mes camarades dans ce moment de pur relâchement après l'année que nous avions derrière nous.

Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule droite et j'ai sursauté, mais ce n'était que Logan, mon meilleur ami. Logan était un type vraiment étrange. Il faisait ma taille, ce qui était plutôt petit pour un garçon de son âge, et avait de petites boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage chocolaté.

Mais ce qui était vraiment bizarre, c'étaient ses jambes. A cause d'une malformation, Logan avait des jambes toutes tordues et il ne pouvait pas courir. De plus, il était végétarien, ce qui ajoutait pas mal de moqueries à son sujet. Mais il avait été le premier à venir me parler quand j'avais débarqué dans ce collège au début de l'année, et quand on passait outre ses drôles de pattes, on trouvait un mec en or.

« Alors, Léna, on reste toute seule sur la touche ? »

Logan devait se pencher à mon oreille pour que je l'entende tant la musique était forte. C'était soit ça, soit il criait.

« Ouais, ai-je avoué en haussant les épaules. Danser, c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Zoé à l'air d'adorer, elle. » me répondit-il tout sourire en désignant une fille qui se déhanchait comme une folle au milieu des autres.

J'ai regarder pendant un moment la dingue qui me servait d'amie et j'ai souri à mon tour. Ses longs cheveux miel où se reflétait les projecteurs colorés – rouges, verts, bleus – volaient autour de sa tête à une vitesse impressionnante pendant qu'elle balançait sa tête et ses bras en tous sens.

Autour d'elle, les danseurs devaient s'écarter sous peine de recevoir un coup, mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas pour autant. Isolée dans un monde où seule la musique perdurait, mon amie était, en cet instant, imperturbable.

C'était ça, ma Zoé.

« T'es sûr que t'a pas envie d'aller montrer tes talents de danseuse à tout le monde ? »

Après que je lui eu assuré que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de rester là, debout, mon verre de limonade à la main, à le regarder rejoindre Zoé, Logan m'a souri et s'est glissé jusqu'à notre amie pour l'imiter dans sa danse un peu – beaucoup – envahissante.

A cet instant, je crois que j'ai réalisé que j'avais les deux amis les plus étranges du Michigan, mais que je m'en fichait pas mal.

Après quatre ou cinq autre morceau, Logan et Zoé m'ont rejoins les joues toutes rouges et en nage. Zoé m'a sauté au coup.

« Ah, c'est vraiment trop cool, hein ? a-t-elle crié dans mon oreille. Je suis tellement contente qu'il aient mit du U2 ! Et dis, t'a vue comment Max me regardait tout à l'heure ? Tu crois que... hein ? »

J'ai secoué la tête en riant et l'ai repoussé un peu. Zoé était une hyperactive puissance dix. Ca lui arrivait tellement souvent de passer d'un sujet à l'autre en moins de cinq secondes que je commençait à m'habituer.

« Sincèrement, je pense qu'il était plus préoccupé par le fait de ne pas se faire frapper que par autre chose, s'est moqué Logan.

- Pff, t'es jaloux, c'est tout !

- De Max ?

- Peut-être bien, mais surtout parce qu'on me regarde, moi.

- N'importe quoi ! »

J'ai soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel, malgré moi. Ces deux-là, le jour où ils arrêteraient de se chamailler pour un rien, c'était qu'il serait temps pour l'humanité de faire ses prières.

La porte à double battants du gymnase s'ouvrit et laissa passer deux élèves qui venaient sans doute juste d'arriver. Comme tout le monde avant eux, ils ont commencés par s'approcher du buffet. J'ai mordillé le rebord de mon gobelet et plastique tout en les observant intensément. C'était bizarre, mais j'étais presque certaine que je n'avais jamais vue ces deux filles de ma vie... Ou en tout cas, pas dans le cadre collégiale.

Comme elles étaient de dos, je n'ai put voir que leur cheveux noirs aux reflets violets.

Soudain, on m'a agrippé par le bras et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me tourner pour savoir que c'était la poigne de Logan. Je l'ai quand même regardé, et ai froncé les sourcils. Il me serrait si fort que mon bras commençait à chauffer, et son visage était anxieux.

« Qu'est-ce que...

- Suis-moi, on s'en va.

- Quoi ? me suis-je étonnée. Pourquoi ?

- Je... je suis fatigué, je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

- Et tu ne peux pas partir avec Zoé ?

- Non, m'a-t-il dit d'un ton brusque. Il faut que je parte. Maintenant. »

Je froncé les sourcils encore plus si c'était possible. Ca n'avait rien d'une proposition amicale : il me donnait un ordre. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'il jetait sans cesse des coup d'oeil fiévreux aux deux inconnues.

« Et si je répond non, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? ai-je demandé alors qu'il devenait de plus en grave.

- Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

Et il y avait tellement de sérieux dans sa voix que j'ai préféré ne pas discuter avec lui.

Il m'a fait traverser la foule des danseurs – et sérieusement, je me suis demandé pourquoi il ne nous faisait pas faire le tour, parce que ça aurait été beaucoup plus pratique que de faire attention à ne pas marcher sur les pieds des gens et à ne pas se faire écraser en retour – jusqu'à la double porte du gymnase, la seule sortie possible, mais j'ai pilé net.

« Ne t'arrête pas, viens ! m'a-t-il de nouveaux ordonné en me tirant un peu plus fort par le coude.

- Attends, je dois dire à Zoé qu'on s'en va.

- Elle est grande, elle survivra sans nous.

- Logan ! »

Mon exclamation l'a fait grimacer et il a sembler réfléchir si fortement à la chose que je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort.

« Je suppose que si tu te dépêche... et que je viens avec toi...

- Bon, dis moi ce qu'il ce passe maintenant ! me suis-je énervé. Pourquoi tu dois partir tout à coup ? Et quel rapport avec ces deux filles, là-bas ? Tu les connais ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de les regarder ? »

Bon, OK, je n'avais pas vraiment la notion du ridicule de la situation à ce moment là, et ce que aurait put passer pour une petite crise de jalousie n'en était en fait pas une. Juste que mon meilleur essayait de me faire partir de la seule et unique fête de troisième de ma vie, sans aucune raison valable, et qu'en plus, ses petits mystères ont commencer à me faire flipper.

« Léna... » Il a hésité encore quelques secondes et à jeté un regard en coin au deux filles qui étaient d'ailleurs toujours au buffet. « Ecoute : on va dire au revoir à Zoé, on s'en va, et après, je t'explique, d'accord ? »

Je l'ai regardé avec suspicion. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore ? La musique tambourinait à mes oreilles, et j'ai senti que je commençait à m'énerver.

« OK, ai-je fini par dire. On fait comme tu dis, mais seulement parce que _je veux_ savoir ce qui te tracasse. »

Même si je n'ai pas pu l'entendre, je l'ai vu soupiré. J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine. Logan à regarder une énième fois les filles – qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés - a acquiescé rapidement, et je me suis retourné pour me perdre à nouveaux parmi les deux cent danseurs qui composaient l'ensemble des troisième de notre collège à la recherche de Zoé.

C'était un enchevêtrement de jambes, de bras, de pieds, de mains, de corps qui bougeaient sur une musique rock au rythme rapide et complètement irrégulier. Je me suis rendus compte qu'il faisait très chaud, là, au milieu de tout les autres, éclairé par les projecteurs colorés, et envahis par la chanson. Tout le monde suait.

Je me suis arrêté pour reprendre mon souffle et ai tourné sur moi-même pour chercher Logan du regard, et comme dans les films, j'ai eu l'impression de le faire au ralentis. J'entendais maintenant chacune de mes respirations et un faisceau lumineux rouge éclairait mon visage, me donnant plus chaud encore. Où était Logan ?

J'avais les paupières lourdes, si lourdes, et l'impression d'être dans un cercle déserté par les danseurs. Les mouvements lents de mes camarades autour de moi me donnait maintenant le tournis. Ils ne me touchaient pas. Tout tanguait. J'ai fermé les yeux. Combien de temps ? Une seconde ? Deux secondes ? Plusieurs minutes ?

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, tout est revenue en force autour de moi. Des bras m'on bousculé et j'ai failli perdre l'équilibre. Le son est revenu à mes tympans avec violence, d'une seul coup, comme si on m'avait sortit de force la tête de l'eau. Je me suis rattrapé à la première épaule qui me passait sous la main et ai réussis à retrouver mon équilibre. Le cœur battant, j'ai relevé la tête et j'ai écarquillé les yeux.

Les deux filles étaient devant moi.

Sauf que ce n'étaient plus des filles, à proprement parlé. Elles avaient encore leur longue et magnifique chevelure au reflets violets, mais la vue de leur visage m'a faite reculer. A la place des yeux se trouvait des trou béants et noirs, et elles étaient toute les deux dénuées de sourcils et de cils. Leur bouche si fine et si rouge-sang me firent frissonner : leur lèvre supérieure était cousue avec leur lèvre inférieure.

J'ai voulut crier mais j'avais l'impression d'être devenue aphone en quelques secondes, tant la peur me paralysait. J'avais crut que mes hallucination allaient cesser. J'avais pensé que tout ça s'était arrêté...

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, elles ont lever leur bras cadavériques enroulée de bandages jaunis, et une voix a retenti, bien plus puissante que la musique.

_Eléonore Parker. Viens avec nous et il ne serra fait aucun mal à personne. Résiste, et tes amis seront tué. Viens avec nous._

J'ai sursauté et balayé des yeux les ados qui dansaient autour de moi, inconscients de se qui se passait .

Alors, j'ai fait ce qui m'a parut le plus approprié : j'ai hurlé.

Comme par hasard – et pour ma plus grande chance – mon cri à résonner à un moment de blanc car une nouvelle chanson allait commencer. Tout le monde s'est tourner vers moi qu'un seul bloc et il y a eu un mouvement de foule, tout le monde s'est écarté et je me suis retrouver entourés d'adolescents apeurés qui hurlaient mais qui n'osaient pas venir à mon aide.

La fille de droite n'a pas du trop aimer ce que j'avais fait, parce qu'une de ses paumes toujours levées a commencé à lui d'un rouge puissant, presque hypnotisant.

« Léna, baisse-toi !

L'ordre de Logan m'a ramené à la raison et j'ai plongé à terre au moment où une boule de feu – si, si, je vous jure ! Une boule de feu est sorti de sa paume ! - est partit dans ma direction. Sauf qu'au lieu de me toucher moi, elle a atterrie sur le buffet dans mon dos qui a prit feu immédiatement.

C'est à ce moment c'est devenu le chaos. Tout le monde courait en hurlant dans n'importe quelle direction et je retrouvait bousculée et apportée par un torrent d'élèves qui cherchaient à fuir et l'incendie, et les monstres. J'avais presque atteint la porte quand une main m'a tiré de ce flot hystérique.

Je me suis débattue comme j'ai put avant de comprendre que Logan m'avait enfin rejointe.

« Logan, ai-je crié. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu savais, hein ? Pour ces filles ? Logan, répond moi !

- Léna, plus tard les questions ! » gronda-t-il en m'entraînant vers les vestiaires des filles aussi discrètement que possible.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vue le feu se propager à une vitesse étonnante. Ca allait vite, trop vite pour que ce soit naturel !

Il m'a poussé à l'intérieure et a refermé la porte derrière lui avant de m'attraper une nouvelle fois par le coude pour me traîner jusqu'à la sortie de secours. Une fois posté devant, il m'agrippa par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Léna, une fois dehors, cours jusqu'à chez toi. Ne t'arrête sous aucun prétexte. Dis à ta mère que c'est l'heure, et que j'arrive.

- L'heure ? L'heure de quoi ? Logan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je tremblait comme une feuille, et le ton dur de mon meilleur ami ne faisait rien pour arranger ça. J'avais peur. Non, pire : j'étais terrifiée.

« Tu sauras tout très bientôt, je te le promet. » m'a-t-il dit d'un ton fiévreux. Il a ouvert la porte de secours, à jeter un coup d'oeil au dehors et m'y a poussé. Il m'a ensuite regardé comme si ce qui allait dire était une question de vie ou de mort. Et en réalité, ça l'était. « Ne t'arrête pas Léna. Peu importe ce qui ce passe dehors, peut importe ce que tu vois, cours t'enfermer chez toi. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Aloooooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des questions ? Des remarques ? Des conseils ? ;)**

**Comment trouvez-vous Léna ? Logan ? Zoé ? L'attaque ?**

**Comment était ce premier chapitre ? **

**J'attends avec hâte vos avis dessus :D**

.

_PS : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ou autres. Si quelqu'un souhaite devenir mon correcteur ou ma correctrice, je serais évidement preneuse ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ On n'apprend pas tout de suite qui est son père, désolée, mais voici un peu d'action qui se profile :) Merci pour ton commentaire très gentil, et bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Chapitre 2 -**

**Maman nous emmène à Long Island ****en voiture volée**

.

Quand je suis arrivée devant ma maison, j'étais à bout de souffle. J'avais suivit les conseils de Logan à la lettre : j'avais courut sans m'arrêter, sans même m'occuper de mes pointes de côtés, en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui venait de se produire. Mais je pouvais plus le repousser plus longtemps. Et cette fois-ci, j'avais la preuve que je n'avais halluciné : Logan l'avait vue aussi, et tout les élève de troisième de mon collège, apparemment.

Je suis entrée en trombe sans frapper et ma mère s'est levé de son canapé, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Notre appartement respirait la « zen-attitude » et le yoga avec notre salon aux tissus de couleurs beige et rouge carmin. D'ordinaire, je suis toujours sereine quand j'y suis. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps, ni l'envie d'être sereine.

Quand elle m'a vue, rouge, essoufflée, et le regard fou, ma mère s'est mise en mode « angoisse ». Ses yeux verts se sont écarquillés et ses mains ont tremblés, comme si elle savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire mais qu'elle refusait de l'admettre.

« Léna, qu'est-ce que... Tu ne devrais pas être au collège ? Léna, où est ton cartable...

- Maman, l'ai-je interrompu d'une voix cassée. Logan m'a dit de te dire que c'était l'heure, et qu'il arrivait bientôt. Maman qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oh, mon Dieu ! » s'est-elle écrié en laissant sa tasse de café tomber et se briser sur le parquet. Le liquide brunâtre s'est étaler sur le plancher. « Léna, vite ! Va chercher ton sac à dos, et mets-y le strict minimum... » Elle a tourner sur elle-même quelques secondes, dans des gestes complètement paniqués. « Prends, ton argent... une tenue de rechange, un pyjamas, un pull... une brosse à dent... VITE ! »

Le cri de ma mère m'a angoissé encore plus mais je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre, estimant qu'en vue de sa réaction, mes questions attendraient un peu. J'ai attrapé mon sac à dos bleu marine et y ai fourré la liste que maman m'avait fourni en un temps record. Dans la chambre d'à côté, je pouvais entendre ma mère courir dans tout les sens, sans doute pour faire son propre sac, car elle n'arrêtait pas de dire « mais où est-il ? » à voix haute, comme si elle cherchait toujours quelque chose.

J'ai balancé une bretelle de mon sac à mon épaule droite et me suis précipité vers ma porte. C'est la que je l'ai vue. La photo que j'y avait accroché cette année. Je l'avais prise pendant un weekend où nous étions parti, maman et moi, en emmenant Zoé et Logan dans une location en bord de mer. Nous sourions tous à la caméra, heureux, détendus, bronzés, un magnifique couché de soleil dans notre dos.

Nos visages reflétaient tellement l'exacte opposé de ce que je ressentait maintenant, et j'avais tellement l'impression que je reviendrait pas ici de sitôt, que j'ai décroché la photographie de la porte et que je l'ai mise dans mon sac avec le reste de mes affaires.

Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre, j'ai courut jusqu'au salon où ma mère s'affairait autour d'une grande et lourde malle : pas du tout faite pour les voyages légers et impromptus comme celui que j'avais l'impression que nous allions entamer.

Mais j'ai vite comprit qu'elle n'emporterais pas avec elle une malle remplie de bougies-arc-en-ciel. Elle cherchait autre chose.

Elle s'est enfin redressé en rejetant ses cheveux blonds soyeux en arrière et s'est tournée vers moi, l'air beaucoup plus calme, mais aussi beaucoup déterminé et confiant que tout à l'heure. Elle m'a tendue une petite bourse en cuire verte au reflets bleutés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ai-je demandé en la prenant dans ma main.

J'aurais voulu que ma voix soit ferme elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

« Tu verras le moment venue... Non, ne l'ouvre pas maintenant ! Seulement si tu es en danger, Léna, c'est très important. »

J'ai hoché la tête et glisser la bourse dans la poche dans mon manteau.

Et on est resté là, à s'observer, pendants plusieurs interminables secondes. J'avais tant et tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête que j'en avait littéralement le tournis, mais je craignait que le moindre pas ne me fasse chavirer. Alors je suis resté immobile, à me noyer dans les yeux verts et doux de ma mère, avec l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait pour nous laisser nous dire des adieux silencieux. Parce que c'est l'impression que j'avais : que je n'allais jamais la revoir.

Une voiture noire très discrète s'est enfin glisser devant notre maison et j'ai tout de suite sut que Logan était dedans. Ma mère m'a attrapé par le coude – qui commençait d'ailleurs à me chauffer drôlement après les traitements qu'on lui faisait subir – et m'a fait sortir de la maison. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'a pas fermé la porte d'entrée derrière elle : comme si elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

Au pas de course, on est arrivée à la voiture – j'ai remarqué que les vitres arrières étaient tentées – et Logan est sorti du côté conducteur.

« Tu sais conduire ? lui ai-je demandé avec étonnement.

- Ouais... crois-moi, il y a un tas de trucs que tu ignores sur moi. » m'a-t-il répondu d'un air sombre. Ca ne m'a pas donné envie d'insisté. « Madame Parker, vous voulez bien prendre le volant ?

- Bien sûr, à acquiescé maman d'une voix pressée. Montez à l'arrière tout les deux. »

Ni une, ni deux, et sans que je ne comprenne plus ce qu'il se passait, la voiture à démarrée et s'est élancée à grande vitesse dans les rues de notre petite ville.

Dans la voiture, le silence était le maître mot et ça me mettait de plus en plus mal. Une terrible envie de vomir s'emparait petit à petit de moi, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec notre moyen de transport. Mes mains moites glissaient contre mes cuisses quand je les y essuyaient et je sentait mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, comme s'il utilisait ses dernières ressource pour ensuite lâcher pour de bon.

A chaque coin de rue que nous dépassions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder avec angoisse s'il n'y avait pas une des deux filles tapis, prête à sauter sur la voiture où à nous désintégrer avec ses boules de feu.

Lorsque nous avons débouchés sur l'autoroute, j'ai commencé à me détendre.

« Alors, c'est ta voiture ? »

Logan m'a regarder bizarrement, comme s'il s'attendait à une tout autre première question. A vrai dire, je ne savais plus vraiment si j'avais envie de savoir pourquoi j'avais été attaquée par des collégienne zombies lanceuses de boules de feu le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, ni où maman nous conduisait d'ailleurs.

« Euh... pas tout à fait... disons que je l'ai empruntée. » a-t-il lâché en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux :

« Tu l'a volée ? Toi ?

- Euh... oui. Bon, s'est-il agacé quand il a vue que je le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds, ça va ! Oui, j'ai volée la voiture qui vient de te sauver la vie ! Et alors ? »

J'ai déglutis et ai frissonné. _Me sauver la vie..._ Finalement, j'avais changé d'avis : je voulais savoir. Logan à dut voir un je-ne-sais-quoi de changé dans mon expression, parce que j'ai vu à le sienne qu'il avait comprit sur quel sujet j'allais me lancer.

« Où est-ce qu'on va, Logan ? »

Je l'ai fixé intensément. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se dérobe, et on avait beau être assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, je le sentait plus distant que jamais. Pour me donner du courage, j'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je faisais toujours ça quand je me sentais en danger. Et actuellement, j'avais surtout peur de céder à la panique totale.

« Nous... Ta mère nous conduit à Long Island.

- Pourquoi ? ais-je demandé d'un ton si neutre et si dur que je me suis surprise moi-même.

- Katherine... a-t-il gémit en direction de ma mère. S'il vous plait, expliquez lui.

- Ecoute Léna, c'est très, très, très compliqué, a-t-elle entamé comme si elle avait répété cette phrase pendant des années, alors ne te fâche pas si j'y vais petit à petit, d'accord ? »

J'ai hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'ai regarder le visage de ma mère dans le rétroviseur, mais elle avait le regard tourné vers la route. J'ai eu peur, d'un coup.

« Il y a seize ans, j'ai rencontré ton père dans le bungalow que nous louons tout les étés au bord de la mer. » J'ai hoché la tête une nouvelle fois. Je savais cela. C'était même là-bas que j'avais emmené mes amis. « Mais il a été obligé de partir avant ta naissance parce que... parce qu'il lui était impossible de quitter son travail et des gens avaient besoin de lui... ou plutôt, avaient plus besoin de lui que moi. »

Ca aussi je le savais : qu'il nous avait abandonnées pour garder son travail. Et si d'habitude, je lui trouvait une tonne d'excuses, aujourd'hui, mon cœur se serrait tant j'étais en colère contre lui sans même le connaître, sans même savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

« L'endroit où je vous emmène, à poursuivit ma mère en doublant une voiture, est un endroit où ton père voulait que tu ailles.

- Comment...

- Il m'en a parlé quand il a sut que j'étais enceinte, m'a-t-elle coupée. Et puis, il est partit. Mais je n'ai jamais put te déposer à cette colonie... je n'y arrivais pas. »

Je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi. Je voyais bien à son visage qu'évoquer tout cela lui était déjà très douloureux, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Je détestais quand elle pleurais et si elle s'y mettait, je n'aurais plus le courage de lui poser mes questions.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial cette colonie ?

- Elle est... elle est pour les enfants à part. Les enfants comme toi.

- Tu veux dire... dyslexique ? ais-je demandé en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, je veux dire : _vraiment_ différents. »

J'ai baissé les yeux quand maman m'a jeté un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et je n'ai pas insisté. J'ai senti la main de Logan effleurer la mienne tandis que les larmes me venaient aux yeux et la seconde d'après, nos doigts étaient fortement enlacés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Léna. Tout va s'arranger.

- Tu le jure ? ai-je fait en étouffant un sanglot.

- Oui.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait attaquer par des filles à moitiés momifiées à coup de boules de feu... Je... je n'y comprend rien. »

Ca a été plus fort que moi, et j'ai fondu en larmes. Logan s'est détaché afin de me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler et m'a bercé en me répétant que tout finirais bien, que je devais avoir la foi.

J'étais si bien dans ses bras, une sensation de protection au creux de mon ventre, que je me suis endormie.

J'ai rêvé du gymnase. Trois camions de pompier étaient agglutinés tout autour du bâtiment de sport et une épaisse fumée grise opaque s'échappaient par les fenêtres. Pourtant, j'ai deviné, en voyant les pompiers replier leur tuyau à eau, que le feu avait été éteint, et que le rideau gris qui s'élevait du complexe sportif était sur le point de s'arrêter.

Un monde fou s'était agglutiné derrière les barrières de sécurité, à croire que toute notre petite ville s'y était donné rendez-vous. Et puis, je les aient vues, au milieu de la foule : les deux monstres. Elles avaient visiblement repris leurs apparences de petites collégiennes sages, mais je voyais bien qu'elle cherchaient quelque chose : moi.

Elles reniflaient partout comme si elles essayaient de remonter ma piste, ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Et puis, l'une d'elle s'est figée et à tendu un doigt manucuré qui tranchait totalement avec celui complètement grisâtre qu'elle avait pointé sur moi pendant la fête. J'ai suivie des yeux la direction – ou plutôt la personne – qu'elle montrait et je me suis figée.

Une jeune fille au cheveux miels tout ébouriffés qui pleurait en répétant inlassablement d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots déchirants que ses deux amis étaient toujours introuvables.

« Vous voyez, disait-elle au policier. Il y avait ces deux f-filles qui ont sortie leur pistolets en les pointant sur n-nous... et après, il y a eu l'incendie, et-et puis, des cris... Et personne ne les a vues depuis... V-vous comprenez ? Ils ont dis-disparut ! Ils ont disparut ! »

C'était Zoé. Une des fille-monstre à rit dans mon dos.

J'ai hurlé.

Mes paupières se sont ouvertes brusquement et je me suis redressée sur la banquette arrière. Il faisait nuit dehors. Maman conduisait toujours et ne s'était pas rendue compte que je m'étais réveillée. Logan s'était endormis, la tête appuyée sur mon épaule, que je découvrit toute engourdie.

J'ai tourné la tête vers la vitre et ai regardé les petits points de lumières blanches qui défilaient sur le paysage. J'avais l'impression que l'image de Zoé était gravé sur mes yeux : je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ce doigt pointant mon amie comme une menace. Et dire que je n'avais même pas pensé à elle dans ma fuite. Je m'étais contenté d'avoir peur pour moi, juste pour moi.

J'ai fermé les yeux mais l'image n'a fait que s'intensifier et j'ai soufflé sur la vitre pour faire de la buée avant de lever un doigt et de la posé sur le verre glacé pour y dessiner grossièrement tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête : une bouche cousue, des flammes, une voiture, un sac à dos, un Z... j'ai tout effacé d'un geste rageur et Logan à sursauté.

« Désolée, lui ai-je dit en me tournant vers mon ami.

- C'est rien, a-t-il articulé en se frottant les yeux. C'est rien. Katherine, on est à combien d'heures de Long Island, maintenant ?

- Trois... si tout va bien. »

Ca m'a fait frissonner, comme si elle prédisait un événement qui surviendrait dans les trois prochaines heures et qui nous mettrait en retard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai décidé de garder pour moi mon rêve. De toute façon, j'avais peur pour Zoé : ce n'était sans doute qu'un mauvais tour de mon subconscient.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ? l'ai-je questionné le plus calmement possible.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie. L'important est de te conduire le plus rapidement à Long Island.

- Maman...

- Là où nous allons, les gens pourront bien mieux répondre à tes questions que moi, Léna. Je te promet que tu trouveras des réponses. Mais soit patiente... »

Patiente... Le mot a résonné en moi et m'a faite trembler. Patiente... De quel droit elle, ou bien Logan, pouvait m'exhorter à la patience ! J'avais faillis finir en barbecue aujourd'hui ! Et pour le service de deux filles à moitié momifié complètement folles... et monstrueuses !

Alors j'ai explosé :

- Ca suffit ! J'ai été attaqué dans l'enceinte de mon collège par deux semi-momies pyromanes qui ont tentées de me tuer, et ont réussie à mettre le feu à mon école ! Ensuite, j'ai du courir, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à la maison pour te mettre en garde contre je-ne-sais-quoi de tellement dangereux pour moi qu'il a fallut qu'on parte dans le quart d'heure en emportant avec nous rien d'autre qu'un petit sac-à-dos ! Là, on roule en direction d'une colonie où apparemment, tu ne veux surtout pas que j'aille dans une voiture volée par mon meilleur ami, qui soit dit en passant, à l'air d'être au courant de pas mal de truc, seulement parce que c'était le vœux du père qui est parti avant ma naissance parce qu'il préférait garder son boulot plutôt que de rester avec nous ! Alors ne me demande pas d'être patiente ! Tout ce que j'ai comprit à cette histoire, c'est que des choses que je prenait pour des hallucinations il y a encore quelques jours veulent ma peau et que PERSONNE NE VEUX RIEN ME DIRE ! »

J'ai finit ma tirade en hurlant dans la petite voiture noire, et même si ça n'a pas sembler les faire changer d'opinion, moi, ça m'avait fait un bien fou.

« C'est bon, tu es calmée ? »

On aurait put penser que Logan me dirait ça de façon un peu provocatrice, un peu ironique, mais non. Il avait l'air complètement sérieux et désireux de savoir si ça m'avait aidé de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur – ou du moins une partie.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis tourné vers la vitre. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être seule.

Après deux heures de route, mes paupières étaient de nouveaux très lourdes, et je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir, à l'inverse de Logan, qui ronflait, la joue écrasée contre sa portière. Maman, elle, ne semblait pas avoir conscience du temps qu'elle passait à rouler, ni de la nuit qui avançait. Elle avait les yeux aussi alertes qu'à notre départ. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle commençait à fatiguer, et rester éveillée avec elle me semblait un bon moyen de la soutenir.

« Dis-moi maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait tant que ça à ce que j'aille dans cette colonie ? »

Ma mère a levé les yeux sur le rétroviseur et j'ai croisé ses prunelles vertes. J'avais toujours pensé que mon père les avait eu bleus : les miens étaient d'un vert océan.

« Il disait que tu aurais besoin de ce que cette colonie avait à t'apprendre pour te préparer à la vie. Il disait qu'il souhaitait que je t'y conduise le plus tôt possible, pour que tu sois prête.

- Prête à quoi ?

- A affronter la vie qui t'attend, m'a répondu ma mère en baissant les yeux sur la route.

- Tu veux dire, une vie de dyslexique ?

- Non, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que... tentais-je une nouvelle fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Léna. Tout va devenir plus clair, je te le promet. »

J'ai soupiré et me suis retournée vers la vitre. Je devais me faire une raison : ni ma mère, ni Logan ne me dirais quoi que ce soit avant d'arriver à cette fameuse colonie. Bien que je n'en avait pas très envie auparavant, j'avais maintenant hâte d'y être, tout en étant un peu effrayée à l'idée d'enfin comprendre.

Au dehors, le ciel était étoilé, et la lune brillait de mille feu, éclairant la grande route lisse sur laquelle nous roulions depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. J'avais des courbatures dans les jambes et mon dos me tirait un peu.

Maman s'est engagé sur une bretelle entourée d'arbres immenses qui scintillait à la lumière nocturne. C'était vraiment magnifique.

« On est presque arrivés. » a-t-elle annoncé d'une voix tendue.

Soudain, j'ai froncé les sourcils : j'aurais presque juré qu'une ombre suivait la voiture à travers les arbres...

Et puis, tout est aller très vite : maman à hurlé, Logan à hurlé en se redressant d'un bond, les pneus ont crissé sur le bitume, une immense forme noire s'est dressée devant la voiture. Et j'ai hurlé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Voilà le second chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé ! **

**Alooooors, que ce va-t-il se passer ? **

**Que pensez-vous du rêve de Léna ? **

**C'était votre première rencontre avec Katherine... que pensez-vous d'elle ? **

**Et maintenant que vous connaissez mieux Logan, que pensez-vous de lui ?**

**J'espère avoir vos avis par commentaire ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Aujourd'hui, je vous livre un chapitre 3 tout fraichement pondu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

**Comme vous vous en doutiez sûrement, voici la découverte de Léna quant à la vraie nature de Logan ! **

**Enjoy it ! :)**

.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lisa :** Merci beaucoup Lisa ^^' Je ne pense pas vraiment mérité ce beau compliment (je n'arrive pas à la cheville de Riordan) mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça :D J'espère que ça chapitre va te plaire, j'ai la pression ;)

**NOAR :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! C'est vrai que les descriptions me font toujours un peu peur : comment ne pas en faire trop en en faisant tout de même assez. C'est cette partie là qui me fait toujours douter à vrai dire ^^' Merci, et si tu passes par là, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Chapitre 3 -**

**Je découvre que mon meilleur ****ami est une chèvre**

.

Avez-vous déjà couru au beau milieu d'une vraie forêt ? Je veux dire, pas un petit bois planté par les hommes où tous les arbres son bien alignés. Non, une vrai forêt.

Si oui, alors, faisons plus compliqué : vous êtes-vous déjà fait poursuivre dans une forêt ?

Et par un géant ? Vous avez déjà couru le plus vite possible en zigzagant entre des arbres pour échapper à un géant de minimum trois mètres ? Si c'est le cas, alors vous savez exactement dans quel posture je suis maintenant.

J'ai toujours eu peur de sortir le nuit dehors. Et ma peur était menée à rude épreuve à cet instant. Je courrais seule dans une forêt que je trouvait plus que lugubre, à tenter d'échapper aux racines et aux branches qui tentaient de me ralentir

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que mes jambes me portaient presque sans que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, le plus loin possible de la route. J'avais perdue ma mère et Logan depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes – ou peut-être juste quelques secondes ? – et je commençais sérieusement à angoisser dans cette immense forêt où des bruits de piétinement se faisaient entendre de toutes les directions.

Ma pointe de côté s'est intensifiée quand j'ai sauté par dessus un enchevêtrement de branches au sol et je suis retombée lourdement sur mes genoux, la main sur ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de tenir encore longtemps au pas de course. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que je détestais le sport : les évènements de la soirée m'avaient bouleversée et je ne rêvais que d'un lit où j'espérais oublier, le temps du repos, tout ce qui m'arrivait.

J'ai soufflé un bon coup, me suis redressée, et, poussée par mon instinct de survie, je me suis remise à courir.

C'était la première fois que je ressentait ça en courant. Un mélange de brûlure intense, de tremblements, de spasmes, et d'un affreux goût de sang et de bile dans la bouche. Tous mes muscles me tiraient tellement que je m'étonnait de ne pas m'être évanouie d'épuisement : comme quoi, en situation de danger, le corps peu beaucoup de choses insoupçonnées.

Je me suis penché en avant pour éviter une branche et ai contourné un buisson qui m'a griffé le bras. Aucune importance, ce n'était qu'une petite éraflure brûlante sur mon bras gauche. Dans mon dos, les bruits de pas géants continuait de résonner et de me faire trembler de la tête au pieds.

C'est alors que j'ai vue Logan devant moi, de dos. Enfin, c'était lui sans être vraiment lui. Sur tout le haut du corps, pas de doute sur la personne : il avait son sweet à capuche rouge, et ses petits cheveux bouclés qui chatouillaient sa nuque foncée. Mais à la place de ses jambes handicapées, il y avait désormais deux pattes de... d'un animal très poilu à sabot âne, chèvre, bouc, je n'aurais pas su dire.

Une vague de panique m'a saisit : il était avec eux ! Le traitre ! Je me suis plaquée derrière un arbre avant qu'il ne me voit. Oh, mon dieu ! Je me suis forcé à respirer lentement, le moins et le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il me repère, surtout pas.

Je me suis rappelé ce que ma mère m'avait crier en m'éjectant de la voiture : _Cours tout droit jusqu'à une colline, grimpe s'y, et passe sous l'arche. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas. _Le seul problème, c'était que si Logan restait là, je ne pourrais jamais passer. Et la seule façon que j'avais de vérifié qu'il était partit me traquer dans une autre direction était de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière l'arbre en priant pour qu'il ne me voit pas, lui.

J'ai déglutis et j'ai fermé les yeux. Mon cœur tambourinait tellement dans ma poitrine que j'avais peur qu'il ne se décroche. Ma tête me tournait comme si je manquait d'oxygène. Mes bras, mes jambes : tout était engourdis par ma course. Ma gorge me brûlait. Si Logan me trouvait maintenant, je n'aurais aucune chance.

Et puis je me suis souvenue d'un truc : Logan savait où je me rendait ! Il était là quand ma mère m'avait donné ses instructions, et même sans ça, je savais pertinemment qu'il était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain, des bruit de course ont retentit dans mon dos, et des voix se sont mises à parler à Logan.

« Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas – Logan avait une voix paniquée – je l'ai perdue dès le début. Oh, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il va me réduire en pâté de chèvre !

- Calme toi, Logan, l'a rassurée une fille d'une voix douce. On va la retrouver, personne ne sera changer en pâté. »

Je me suis raidis. Alors comme ça, il travaillait pour quelqu'un. Et ce type me voulait vivante, apparemment. J'ai tendue l'oreille, heureuse d'être cachée pour le moment.

La fille a reprit la parole, mais d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme.

« Alan, Lyra, vous vous déployés sur la gauche. Rick, Emmett, à droite. Je part avec Logan tout droit. Les premiers qui la trouve sifflent. »

J'ai entendue des acquiescements, puis des bruits de cavalcades et puis plus rien. J'ai froncé les sourcils et sursauté quand Logan à reniflé.

« C'est de ma faute si elle s'est perdue. J'aurais dut la surveiller mieux que ça...

- Logan, elle va bien, à fait calmement la fille.

- Mais, le géant...

- S'il l'avait tuée, on le saurait. Tu as même dit qu'il était parti.

- Mais ça m'inquiète, a protesté mon ami. Il n'avait aucune raison de rebrousser chemin, aucune ! Mais il l'a fait, et je n'ai aucune nouvelles ni de Léna, ni de sa mère. Elles sont introuvables. »

J'ai plaqué ma main sur ma bouche pour retenir un gémissement. Aucune nouvelles de ma mère. Introuvable. J'ai fermé les yeux très fort pour ne pas être tentée de pleurer, mais le visage de ma mère au moment où elle m'avait jeté de la voiture me revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Si ça se trouvait, ça serait la dernière image que j'aurais jamais d'elle : les yeux fous, le visage pâle, m'ordonnant de fuir et de la laisser face à un géant qui avait envie de nous – de me – tuer.

Logan et la fille se sont brusquement tus quand j'ai casser un morceau d'écorce tant je serrais ma main autour de l'arbre. J'ai écarquillé les yeux avec horreur. Je n'était vraiment qu'une imbécile !

« T'as-t'as entendue ça ? a bredouillé la voix de Logan.

- Chut. »

Ensuite, ça a été le silence. Mais je n'ai pas été dupe, et j'ai tout de suite su qu'ils approchaient. J'ai plaqué les bras le long de mon corps pour me fondre encore plus sur le tronc, et mon coude à buté contre un renflement dans ma poche.

La bourse de maman.

A n'utiliser quand situation d'extrême danger. Est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer ma capture imminente comme une danger de mort ? Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps et j'ai prit la bourse dans mes mains. Même dans le noir, le cuir bleuté me rappelait le couleur de la mer.

J'ai fermé les yeux, la bourse serrée contre ma poitrine, j'ai soufflé, et j'ai sauté sur le côté pour faire face à mes attaquants.

Logan à sursauté si fort qu'il a poussé un petit cri en dégainant un poignard et la fille, en armure grecque, s'est mise en garde, l'épée en avant.

« Léna ! »

J'ai fixé Logan qui me regardait comme q'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Eh, oui, toujours en vie ! La fille à ses côtés s'est aussitôt détendue et à abaissée son arme. Tout ce que j'ai put voir, c'était ses yeux gris orageux et des petites mèches blondes s'échapper de son casque.

« Léna, a répété Logan en faisant un pas vers moi.

- Ne m'approche pas. »

J'aurais voulut paraître menaçante, mais j'étais seule, sans aucune arme, et ma voix prenait des accent pitoyables, limite plaintifs.

« Léna... » Logan s'était arrêté, paumes levée vers moi, poignard rangé, et me regardait avec des yeux où se battaient l'incompréhension et le souhait de me rassurer. « Léna, tout va bien. Viens avec moi, je vais te conduire à la colonie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? ai-je demandé d'une petite voix. Et qu'est-ce que... – j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil nerveux à ses « jambes » – qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es _quoi_ au juste ? »

Au creux de mes mains tremblantes, je sentais toujours le petite bourse poids plume, me demandant comment je pourrais l'ouvrir et en sortir ce qu'il y avait dedans maintenant. J'étais coincée, et la voix de Logan commençait à me faire flancher.

Il a fait un pas vers moi.

« Léna, regarde moi. Je suis ton ami, non ? Tu peux me faire confiance. N'ai pas peur, tout va bien. Aller, viens Léna... prend ma main. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a convaincue. Le fait que la fille ne semblait pas pressée de m'attacher ou de m'assommer peut-être, ou encore la couleur noisette si familière que les yeux de Logan, habituellement marron, prenaient quand il regardait les gens avec douceur et sincérité.

Toujours est-il que je me suis jetée dans ses bras pour y éclater en sanglots incontrôlables.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je crois que je me suis évanouie, parce que j'ai fermé les yeux une seconde et que quand je les ai rouverts – difficilement soit-dit-en-passant – j'étais allongée dans un lit blanc et toute courbaturée de partout. Le moindre muscle me faisait souffrir et j'avais l'impression que ma tête était enserrée d'un étau qui compressait mon crâne. Pour couronner le tout, j'avais la bouche pâteuse et une horrible envie de replonger dans le sommeil.

Je n'ai même pas essayé de me redresser : je savais très bien que j'en aurais été incapable.

J'ai quand même observé les lieux. On aurait dit une immense tente blanche où étaient alignés des lits aux draps immaculés séparés par des paravents de toile. Ca ressemblait drôlement à une infirmerie, mais à part moi, il n'y avait pas un chat, et je n'entendait aucun bruit extérieur. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être coupée du monde.

Quand un bout de tissu s'est agiter et que Logan est entré dans l'immense tente, il a croisé mon regard et je me suis raidi. Ca ma fait mal et j'ai grimacé.

« Ca va ? » m'a-t-il demandé en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Il avait troqué son sweet rouge à capuche contre un tee-shirt orange avec l'inscription « COLONIE DES SANG-MÊLES ». J'ai haussé les épaules en fronçant le nez et il a souri doucement. Au début, je n'ai pas osé faire ce qui me trottait dans la tête, mais j'ai fini par baisser les yeux pour les remonter aussitôt. OK. Mon meilleur ami avait des jambes de chèvre. Sur ça au moins, j'étais fixé. Il a laissé échapper un petit rire gêné.

« Je suis désolée, lui ai-je dit. Mais ça me fait tellement bizarre...

- T'en fait pas pour ça et crois moi, tu réagis plutôt bien. »

Je me suis forcé à sourire. Comment ça, _moi_, je réagissait plutôt bien ? Parce qu'il avait déjà trompé d'autres personnes comme ça ?

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte à quel point je le connaissait mal. J'avais fait sa rencontre il y avait à peine un an, avait sans aucun doute collaboré avec ma mère dans mon dos – mais bon, pour me sauver la vie – et m'avait caché qu'il était un... c'était quoi le terme au fait ?

« Euh, et... t'es quoi... enfin, me suis-je rattrapé en me sentant rougir face à mon impolitesse, t'appartient à quelle... espèce ?

- Moi ? Par les dieux, ça ce voit pas ? s'est-il esclaffé, allégeant aussitôt l'atmosphère. Bordel Léna, je suis à moitié chèvre ! C'est quand même assez éloquent pour me mettre dans la case des satyres, tu crois pas ?

- Ouais, ouais, ai-je grommelé. Ca va, ça va, j'avais juste oublié le terme, c'est tout. »

Et comme il a continué de rire en se tenant le ventre, j'ai fini par rire aussi. Pendant quelques minutes, on a juste laissé explosé notre rire, qui a emplit la tente jusqu'alors beaucoup trop grande, et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Comme si la gêne que j'éprouvais à son égard commençait à partir un petit peu.

Et puis, le silence est retombé. Logan à pouffer deux ou trois fois après qu'on ai arrêter notre fou-rire, mais je voyais bien qu'il se forçait pour éviter un blanc.

Il s'est levé et a versé dans un verre un liquide ambré avant de me le tendre. Je l'ai saisit entre mes doigts et ai fait tourné un peu le breuvage dans le verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du nectar. Comme dirait un satyre que je connais, t'as pas vécu tant que t'y a pas goûté.

- Et c'est censé me faire quoi ton truc ?

- Te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps. Allez, bois, que tu puisses sortir d'ici. »

Quand il m'a dit ça, je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps. J'ai porter le verre à mes lèvres et l'ai vidé d'une traite. Ce n'est qu'après coup que je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait le goût des gâteaux au chocolat et à l'avoine que ma mère faisait tout le temps. Maman...

« Logan... où est ma mère ? »

Il s'est figé et m'a regardé avec des yeux tristes.

« Je... Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placer pour te parler de ça, Léna...

- Logan ! »

Mon meilleur ami s'est dandiné sur place en frottant le bout de son sabot – j'avais encore du mal à m'y habituer – sur le sol.

« Ecoute...

- Il l'a tué, c'est ça ? me suis-je énervée. Le géant, c'est lui qui l'a tuée ?

- Non ! s'est écrié Logan en écarquillant les yeux. Léna, je te jure que ta mère est en vie ! Elle est encore là, quelque part !

- Mais tu ne sais pas où, c'est ça ? »

Je me suis enfoncée dans mes oreillers, même si, comme l'avait prédit Logan, j'avais l'impression que le nectar faisait affluer la force dans mon corps. La preuve, mes muscles ne me faisaient plus du tout souffrir.

Mon ami satyre a posé une main hésitante sur mon épaule et ce simple geste m'a fait me sentir beaucoup moins seule.

« Ecoute, on devrait aller à la Grande Maison. Chiron et Monsieur D. vont tout t'expliquer, d'accord ? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**

**A votre avis, que ce cache-t-il dans la bourse de Léna ? **

**Trouvez-vous qu'il était normal qu'elle pense que Logan l'avait trahie au premiers abords ?**

**Des questions, des avis pour la suite de l'aventure ?**

**N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par review ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 4 ! Au menu : un centaure qui joue au bridge et un petit film ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lisa :** Très contente que ça t'ai plu :D Sa rencontre avec Percy se fera bientôt, et presque en même temps, sa détermination. Je ne vais pas la laisser trop longtemps sans papa, tu penses ;) J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Merci pour ta review !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Chapitre 4 -**

**Un film balaye toute ma vie ****en cinq petites minutes**

.

J'ai finalement accepté de suivre Logan jusqu'à la Grande Maison, sans vraiment savoir où il m'emmenait. Quand je suis sortie à se suite au dehors, c'est d'abord une vive lumière qui m'a éblouie, et me suis demandé combien d'heures j'avais bien put dormir. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que mon petit somme ne se comptait pas en jours.

J'ai aussi remarqué que l'endroit où nous étions était presque paradisiaque : une grande plaine, où se dressaient ici et là des bâtiments, une forêt, et derrière le bois, la mer. La tente-infirmerie dans laquelle j'étais était perchée sur une sorte de colline.

Le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit en regardant cet endroit, qui semblait inconnu des hommes, fut « Waouh ! ».

Tandis qu'on marchait jusqu'à une sorte de corps de ferme bleu ciel, près duquel se trouvait un terrain de volley, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était vraiment bizarre que mon meilleur ami trottine littéralement à côté de moi. Je me suis surprise plusieurs à jeter des coup d'oeil à ses pattes toutes poilue, avant de me détourner aussitôt, comme si c'était mal polie. S'il l'a remarqué, Logan ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire.

Lorsqu'on ai arrivé dans la cour d'entrée, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi je me sentais affreusement gênée et éberluée. A une table, jouant au bridge, étaient assis un petit homme rougeaud et bedonnant, vêtue très originalement d'une chemise hawaïenne aux motifs de zèbres, et d'un short en toile à la décontracté. A côté de sa main droite était posée une cannette de Coca light. Le second joueur de cartes avait une veste en tweed, une barbe hirsute poivre et sel, et... et un arrière train d'étalon blanc ?

Re-waouh ! Soit je devenais complètement cinglée, soit j'avais devant moi un centaure qui jouait au bridge. J'ai cligné des paupières comme une idiote plusieurs fois, et le coup d'oeil que j'ai jeté à Logan ne m'a rassuré qu'à moitié : je n'étais pas encore tout à fait folle.

Logan s'est éclaircie la gorge timidement et le centaure s'est tourné vers nous – l'autre ne s'est même pas donné cette peine et à garder sa concentration pour ses cartes.

« Ah, Mr Wood ! s'est-il exclamé avec un sourire rassurant. Serait-ce Miss Parker qui vous accompagne ? »

Je n'ai put que hocher la tête. Bon, d'accord, c'est vraiment naze, mais c'est totalement bizarre de parler à un demi-cheval !

Le centaure n'a pas parut s'offusquer le moins du monde. Il affichait toujours le même sourire rassurant qui me détendait. Je sentait que je pouvait lui faire confiance, même si je n'avais jamais vraiment été rassurée par les chevaux. En même temps, j'avais toujours été fascinée par les cheveux sauvages : fougueux, libres. J'ai sursauté quand le type en chemise hawaïenne à abattu ses cartes sur la table.

« Bridge ! J'ai encore gagné.

- Il semblerais que oui, a acquiescé l'autre en rassemblant les cartes pour les mélanger. Venez vous asseoir, a-t-il ajouté à notre intention. Nous parlerons mieux si nous sommes bien installés. »

J'ai regardé Logan qui lui, fixait ses sabots. Mais je percevait un certain respect dans ce geste, et je me demandais pour qui il était.

Je me suis approché et posée sur la chaise la plus proche du centaure. Je n'aurais pas sut dire si c'était l'odeur d'alcool, son visage complètement fermé, où son obsession pour le bridge, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise rien qu'à regarder l'autre type.

« Léna, a commencé le centaure – je me suis juste vaguement demandé comme il connaissait mon prénom, trop occupée à me persuader que je parlait vraiment avec un centaure – je m'appelle Chiron, et je suis le directeur d'activité de cette colonie. » Il a marqué une petite pause pour distribuer les cartes, sans nous oublier, Logan et moi. « Et voici Monsieur D., le directeur.

- Euh... bonjour.

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à me demander si t'étais pas muette. Mais non, juste impolie. Alors, ces cartes... »

Je me suis mise à rougir si fort face aux propos de Monsieur D. que j'ai eu une forte pensée pour le sweet à capuche de Logan. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a rentré la tête dans ses épaules. Ca m'a fait bizarre de le voir si soumit, lui que rien n'ébranlait, à part peut-être la viande.

« Monsieur D., ne soyez pas trop dur, a dit Chiron avec une voix douce. Elle est encore sous le choc. »

Le directeur a grommelé un truc qui ressemblait un peu à « chaque fois le même chose » et à « sales mômes sans cervelles », mais comme il n'a fait que marmonner, je n'en étais pas sûr.

« Bon, Léna, tout d'abord, bienvenu à la Colonie des sang-mêlés.

- Merci... enfin, je crois.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va devenir clair. Logan, accompagne-la à la salle pour le film, tu veux bien ?

- D'accord, Chiron.

- Oh là ! Malheureux ! s'est exclamé Monsieur D. quand lorsqu'on s'est tout les deux levé de la table de jeux. Personne ne part, nous avons une partie en cours ! »

Logan s'est figé sur place. Visiblement, il hésitait entre obéir à Chiron ou obéir à Monsieur D. J'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et j'ai déglutit avant de me lancer :

« Euh... c'est que, je n'y connais rien au bridge. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne joue pas...

- Ah, ça sait pas jouer au bridge ? Sais-tu, jeune fille, que ce jeux est le meilleur que l'homme est jamais inventé, avec Pac Man et les combats de gladiateurs ? Ah, les jeunes ! 'Savent plus apprécier les bonnes choses.

- Et bien sûr, intervint Chiron avant que je ne me ratatine sur place, Monsieur D. se fera un plaisir de t'apprendre ce jeux qu'il affectionne tant. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, ouais... c'est peut-être pas si indispensable que ça, en fin de compte, grogna le directeur en ramassant nos cartes pour les mélanger une nouvelle fois.

- Allez y. » nous souffla gentiment le centaure avant de reporter son attention sur le jeux.

Logan m'a effleuré le bras et je l'ai suivie dans la Grande Maison.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil alors qu'on s'éloignait de Chiron et de Monsieur D.

« Dis moi... Ce type... Monsieur D., commençai-je avec hésitation. Il est toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire...

- Tu veux dire toujours aussi accueillant avec des ados traumatisés ? »

Logan m'a jeté un petit regard qui je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer. J'ai hoché la tête et l'ai suivit dans le corps de ferme bleu. La décoration à l'intérieur de rappelait celle d'un très vieux chalet.

« Oui, c'est ça.

- Bah ! Disons qu'il est comme ça depuis toujours. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de le critiquer. Enfin, je sais qu'il est bizarre, froid, et tout ça... Mais enfin... je n'ai pas trop le droit, quoi. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils et ai regardé mon ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Excuse-moi de débarquer dans ton monde de satyres, de géants, de centaures et de-je-ne-sais pas quoi d'autres trucs monstrueux, où je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication tout à fait logique à ça, mais je peux te demander pourquoi, exactement, il t'est impossible de critiquer Monsieur D. ? »

Logan s'est arrêté et s'est tourné vers moi en poussant un soupire. J'ai croisé les bras et l'ai regardé bien en face. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit encore ?

On s'est regardé quelques secondes comme ça, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prenne la parole. Il semblait réfléchir très profondément à comment répondre à ma question. Enfin, il a lâché un petit sourire, qui ressemblait un peu à une moue.

« Ce n'est pas seulement mon monde Léna, c'est aussi le tiens. »

J'ai sentit tout mes muscles se relâcher à cette phrase, comme si je perdais d'un seul coup toute force et mes bras sont retombés le long de mon corps. J'ai détourné les yeux.

Je n'avais rien demandé moi. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'une hallucination, pour me réveiller à cet instant et me rendre compte que tout était un rêve. Et même si ça serait dur au réveille, de me dire que hallucinations revenaient, je me sentirais soulagée de ne pas réellement avoir vécu tout ça... de ne pas _avoir_ à vivre tout ça !

Au lieu de quoi je me retrouvais dans un camp à des kilomètres de chez moi sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à ma mère, avec mon meilleur ami moitié-bouc et un centaure comme directeur de colonie.

Logan a dut comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête parce qu'il m'a prit la main et ma sourit doucement.

« Aller, viens. Le temps des révélations est enfin arrivé. » a-t-il ajouter dans une tentative d'humour.

J'ai hoché la tête, mais j'étais trop vidé pour parler. J'avais l'impression que sans le faire exprès, il m'avait achever avec cette phrase. C'était aussi mon monde... Il me faudrait un peu de temps avant de m'habituer à avoir un monde peuplé d'êtres moitié-humains moitié-autre chose.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le soleil m'a ébloui quand je suis ressortis de la Grande Maison. Un léger vent s'était levé et le ciel me semblait beaucoup plus bleu que lorsque j'étais entrée dans ce corps de ferme. Le centaure et Monsieur D. jouaient encore au bridge à la table.

Logan était assit sur les marches du perron et s'est redressé quand il m'a vue apparaître. J'avais la tête qui tournait et une très forte envie de vomir ce que je n'avais pas dans l'estomac. C'était irréaliste...

« Léna...? »

J'ai tourné la tête vers Logan sans vraiment le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours à moi qu'il arrivait des trucs aussi dingues ? C'était pas possible...

« Léna... »

J'ai senti la main de Logan se poser sur mon épaule. Je l'ai fixé comme si j'essayais de déterminer si elle était bien se qu'elle paraissait être. Après tout, je venais de voir un film qui avait fait s'écrouler tout mon univers en quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas vue qu'il avait levé le bras pour me réconforter.

« Ca va ? »

J'ai bien senti qu'il prenait sa question au sérieux. Il avait abandonné ce ton hésitant, un peu implorant, et l'avait troqué contre une voix plus ferme, rassurante.

J'ai hausser les épaules. Que pouvais-je dire ?

_« Oui, tout va bien ! Je viens de découvrir que mon père est un dieu grec ! Bon, je ne sais pas encore lequel, parce qu'il n'a pas été foutu de me donner de ses nouvelles pendant ces quinze dernières années, mais ça va. Au fait, à quel heure est servi les diner ? »_

Non, je ne pouvais vraiment pas dire ça...

« Je... Ca va aller. Je crois. »

J'ai croisé son regard brun qui me disait à quel point il était désolé que tout cela m'arrive.

« Chiron t'attend pour... répondre à tes éventuelles questions. »

Eventuelles ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était déjà sorti de là sans questions ? Bien sûr que j'avais des questions... des tas et des tas de questions ! Seulement, ça se bousculait dans ma tête et ça me donnait la migraine.

J'ai jeté un regard à la table où nos deux directeurs de colonie disputaient une énième partie de bridge. J'ai dévisagé Monsieur D. J'avais du mal à croire que cet individu rougeaud en chemin zébrée et en bermuda soit...

« Logan... »

Je l'ai arrêté au moment où il voulait m'entraîner vers la table.

« Est-ce que Monsieur D. est vraiment... enfin, tu vois quoi !

- Vraiment le dieu Dionysos ? » J'ai hoché la tête, un peu gênée de poser une question qui me paraissait idiote. « Oui. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le critiquer... pas vraiment. Il est le maître des satyres. Entre autres choses. »

Mon ami-homme-chèvre m'a sourit et à tendu la main vers Chiron et... Dionysos.

« Après vous princesse Léna. »

J'ai secoué la tête et me suis forcé à faire un pas dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait. Après tout, mon instinct me soufflait que j'allais encore passer pas mal de temps ici avant de retourner chez moi, dans le Michigan. Alors autant commencé tout de suite les efforts, que se soit moins pénible après.

Quand on s'est approché, Chiron à levé ses yeux de son jeu de carte et m'a dévisagée. Monsieur D., lui, a grogné. Ses nouvelles cartes ne devaient pas lui convenir.

« Léna. Assis-toi, je t'en prit. »

Le centaure m'a montré le siège que j'occupais avant d'entrer dans la Grande Maison et je m'y suis posée, droite comme une planche malgré ma fatigue. Je ne rêvait que de dormir pour oublier, ce qui devenait une manie chez moi ces derniers temps.

Chiron a posé son paquet sur la table, face caché, et Monsieur D. a poussé un soupir plus fort avant de se lever bruyamment.

« Je vais aller voir si on a besoin de moi du côté de... enfin, loin d'ici. »

Chiron m'a adressé un petit sourire tandis que l'autre directeur partait d'un pas lourd. J'ai vue Logan se détendre très nettement et il s'est assit près de moi.

« Alors Léna, dis moi. Tu dois avoir une tonne de questions qui restent sans réponses, malgré ce petit film qui t'a été montré. Tu veux m'en faire part ? »

J'ai fixé ses yeux. Il avait ce ton que prenait un professeur quand il voulait nous faire avouer que quelque chose allait mal. Une voix posé et pénétrante, une voix à laquelle on ne peux pas résister longtemps, à moins de faire de gros efforts. Et très sincèrement, je n'avais pas envie de me battre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

- C'est normal, ne t'en fait pas. Ceux qui voit ce film sont tous aussi bouleversés que toi, voir même plus. »

J'ai hoché la tête et ai esquissé un micro sourire. Est-ce qu'il me disait que je ne m'en sortait pas si mal, finalement ?

« Euh... et bien...

- Commence par des questions faciles. Celles pour lesquelles tu sais que tu seras capable d'entendre la réponse.

- Si Monsieur D. est Dionysos... vous êtes vraiment le Chiron de la mythologie grecque ? Celui qui a aidé Hercules et tout ça ?

- C'est effectivement moi.

- Qui dirige ce camp ?

- Moi, Monsieur D. et... les dieux.

- Est-ce que tout ceux qui sont ici sont des sangs-mêlés ? Est-ce qu'ils sont nombreux à être... comme moi ? »

Chiron m'a sourit et a posé sa grande main sur mon bras. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à son arrière train de cheval, mais ce n'était pas facile.

« Tu n'es pas seule Léna, si c'est là ta véritable question. Tout ceux qui sont dans ce camp sont des demis-dieux. Si on exclus les satyres et les nymphes, mais tu les rencontreras sûrement plus tard. Vous faites, en quelque sorte, tous partie d'une même grande famille. »

J'ai détourné les yeux pour les laisser dériver vers la grande plaine qui semblait si paisible. Juste devant nous, il y avait un filet de volley ball et un peu plus loin, un espèce de bâtiment avec des colonnes au-dessus d'un colline, que Logan m'avait présenté comme la cafétéria, et encore après, des bungalows. Et tout les jeunes qui y dormaient faisaient partie de ma famille... Je faisais partie de leur famille.

« Qui est mon père ? »

Je me suis tourné vers Chiron pour lui poser la question. Je ne savais pas si elle était dans la liste des questions faciles, mais je voulais savoir.

« Nous ne le savons pas encore Léna.

- Comment ça ? Je... vous ne savez pas qui est mon père ?

- Il y a de nombreux dieux à l'Olympe. Des puissants, des moins puissants. Avec tes expériences passées, je dirais que que ton père est un des dieux principaux.

- Mes... mes expériences passées ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par-là ?

- J'entend par-là les incidents qui t'ont poussé tout au long de ta scolarité à changer d'école presque tout les ans. »

Là, j'ai gardé le silence. J'avais bien deviné, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé en deux jours, que toutes mes soit-disantes hallucinations étaient réelles, mais de me l'entendre dire était horrible. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille harcelé convoquée dans le bureau du directeur de son école pour dénoncé ses racketteurs.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure et ai dégluti avant de papillonner des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

« Et... pourquoi est-ce que c'est un indice pour deviner qui est mon père ?

- Et bien, tu étais très jeune quand ils t'ont repérée. Tu devais déjà dégager une odeur très forte. »

Je n'ai pas osé demander ce que signifiait « dégager une odeur très forte ». J'ai préféré embrayer sur mon père.

« Et comment est-ce qu'on fait pour trouver qui est mon père ? Vous avez d'autres indices, d'autres suppositions ? Il est déjà venu vous voir pour vous dire que j'arriverais un jour ou l'autre ou bien...

- Léna ! »

J'ai tourné la tête vers Logan qui me regardait avec compassion. Je n'ai pas aimé ça.

« Ecoute... il n'y a aucun moyen que tu devines qui est ton père. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ici.

- Comment ça ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ?

- Aucun sang-mêlé ne connait son parent divin avant d'entrer à la Colonie. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il reçoit... un signe.

- Un signe ? » J'ai faillit grimacer en entendant de l'ironie dans ma question. « Je suis censée attendre un signe ? Quel genre ? Une carte de bienvenu ?

- Tu sais que tu es insupportable quand tu es comme ça ? »

J'ai plissé les yeux face à la remarque de mon ami et me suis retenu de lui tirer la langue. J'ai croisé les bras. J'étais épuisée et en plus, on me demandais d'être là, de poser des questions, de m'intéresser à cette vie qui m'étais imposée sans que j'ai mon mot à dire.

Chiron nous laissa nous défier du regard quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge. Nous n'avons pas détourné les yeux pour autant.

« Logan, tu devrais l'emmener dans le bungalow d'Hermès. J'ai déjà prévenu Connor et Travis que nous avions une nouvelle venue. Ces affaires l'attende. »

Mon ami a acquiescé. Chiron s'est tourné vers moi et j'ai dut lâcher le regard marron de Logan.

« Léna, le diner sera bientôt servi, si tu veux...

- Non, ai-je coupé en me levant brusquement. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule et de dormir. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Alors ? **

**Avant qu'il n'y ai des réclamations, je tiens à préciser que j'ai volontairement coupé la scène où Léna découvre le film. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, personne ne le sait à part ceux qui le visionne, et je ne pensais pas être capable d'expliquer à quelqu'un par le biais d'un film que toute sa vie est un gros mensonge protecteur ! ^^ Alors désolée si vous êtes déçu ^^**

**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les questions de Léna ? Auriez-vous posé d'autres questions à Chiron ?**

**Trouvez-vous que les caractères de Chiron et de Monsieur D. soient respectés ? **

**J'attends vos avis et vos commentaires avec impatience :D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut à vous ! :D**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous êtes en forme pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il est plutôt court, mais le prochain sera long alors... ça compense ;p**

**Aujourd'hui, Logan va s'improviser prof' d'Histoire ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Machinonyme :** Ah-ah-ah ! Sadique... Je le prend comme un compliment ;) Tu ronronnes toi ? Tu pourras m'apprendre ? :D Sinon, tes réponses n'arriveront pas pour ce chapitre, mais bientôt, bientôt ;) Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**Lisa :** Salut :) Contente que tu viennes encore lire ma fiction ^^ Alors oui, évidemment, il y aura une romance ! Je suis une immense romantique dans l'âme ! Mais disons qu'elle ne sera pas très présente dans le tome 1. Disons que Léna va avec en pincer un peu pour quelqu'un ;) Mais l'histoire d'amour apparaîtra réellement dans le tome 2. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre très court mais plutôt important pour Léna et la suite :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Chapitre 5 -**

**Je prend un petit cours ****d'Histoire**

.

Etant donné ce que je venais de vivre ses deux derniers jours, j'avais passé une assez bonne première nuit à la Colonie. Plus précisément dans le bungalow d'Hermès.

J'avais retenu de je-ne-savais-plus-où qu'Hermès étais le dieu des voleurs, des messagers, et le protecteur des voyageurs. On m'a expliquer que c'était pour cette dernière étiquette que les nouveaux à la Colonie dormaient dans le bungalow 11, une sorte de grosse cabane en bois. Si seul l'intérieur de la Grande Maison me rappelait un chalet, c'était tout l'ensemble du bungalow d'Hermès qui y ressemblait.

Je n'étais pas la seule sans-famille à dormir dans un sac de couchage aux pieds des lits superposés. On était trois. Il y avait une petite fille de sept ans qui ne parlait absolument jamais, et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui ressemblait très fortement aux autres membres du bungalow 11. Il était blond, et avait un visage anguleux. J'étais presque sur que son père était Hermès, mais je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

J'ai fait mon apparition publique le lendemain. Enfin, par publique, je veux dire que j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner avec tout le monde. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas fantastique. Mais j'étais vraiment nerveuse. Evidemment, ça a passé vite. Les habitués m'ont jeté deux ou trois regards curieux puis se sont détournés pour reprendre leur conversations.

La tête dans mon bol de céréales, coincée en bout de table à côté d'un gamin d'Hermès plutôt turbulent, j'essayais encore d'assimiler tout ce que j'avais put oublier pendant mon sommeil. Des géants, des satyres, des minotaures... des Dieux ! Presque inconsciemment, mon regard dériva vers mon poignet, où des veines palpitaient. Demie-déesse... c'était juste dingue !

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et je me sentit sourire, heureuse que mon meilleur ami vienne me soutenir.

« Hey.

- Comment c'est passé ta première nuit ? »

J'ai basculé la tête en arrière pour apercevoir le visage mâte de Logan et il m'a sourit avant de lâcher mes épaules et de s'accroupir près de moi.

« Ca va. Disons que ça ne manque pas d'ambiance dans le 11.

- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire aussi. »

Un petit silence s'est installé entre nous. Enfin, silence... Tout est relatif. La cantine était tellement peu silencieuse, que ça aurait été presque insultant de la qualifier ainsi.

J'ai soupiré en observant mon meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il me cachait encore, et ça me faisait mal.

« En fait, finit-il par me dire, je suis venu parce que je me suis dis que tu avais dû pas mal cogiter cette nuit... et que tu serais peut-être... je sais pas... plus à l'aise de me poser des questions à moi. »

J'ai hoché la tête.

« Oui, j'ai des questions... mais pas ici.

- Alors je connais un endroit où on va pouvoir parler tranquillement. »

Logan m'a tendu la main et je l'ai attrapé sans réfléchir, et même avec un sourire.

Le satyre m'a emmené jusqu'au bord de l'eau, et j'ai regardé la rivière qui bordait la côté de la Colonie. Ca m'a tout de suite apaisée. On s'est assit sur les cailloux et on est resté un moment comme ça, sans parler. J'en avais besoin. Il était tôt, peut-être huit heure et demi, et pourtant, il faisait très chaud, fin juin oblige.

« Alors ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

J'ai laissé mon regard glisser sur la surface de l'eau pour me poser la question. Qu'est-ce que je voulais savoir ?

« Tout, ai-je répondu en me tournant vers mon ami. Raconte-moi tout ce qu'i savoir sur la Colonie. »

J'ai tout de suite vu que Logan se détendait, et je n'ai pas comprit. Il s'attendait visiblement à une question hautement plus difficile.

« Alors... La Colonie... tout d'abord, c'est un camp réservé sangs-mêlés. Les humains et les monstres ne peuvent pas y entrer, car elle est entourée d'une barrière magique. »

Une barrière _magique_ ? Ok, après tout, mon meilleur ami était un satyre...

« Cette barrière est née quand le camp a trouvé ses premiers résidents. Il a neuf ans maintenant. C'est Zeus qui l'a crée, quand sa fille est morte avant d'arriver ici, tuée par un cyclope. Pour venger sa mort, et protéger tout les futurs sangs-mêlés qui voudraient trouver un refuge sûr.

- Et... cette fille... tu l'as connu ?

- Thalia ? Non. Mais on m'a dit que c'était une chouette fille. Elle est chasseresse d'Artémis maintenant.

- Quoi ? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Est-ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était morte ?

« Oui, parce qu'elle a été ressuscitée – longue histoire – et qu'elle a rejoint les Chasseresses. »

Je n'ai pas rebondit, mais de savoir qu'il était possible de ressuscité quelqu'un avait fait disjoncter mon cerveau. J'étais vraiment tombée dans un monde de malade ! Mais bon, après tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je ne devrais peut-être plus être étonnée...

« Et sinon ?

- Après la guerre contre Chronos, qui avait reprit vie, Zeus à réactiver la barrière de Thalia, mais sans Thalia cette fois.

- Hm.

- Sinon, ici, tout est très organisé. Chaque divinité à son bungalow, qui reflète sa fonction. Il y a plusieurs bungalow qui seront vides pour toujours bien sûr. Celui d'Hera, celui d'Artémis... ils ne sont là que pour la forme, parce que si on ne leur en aurait pas fait un, elles auraient piquée une sacrée crise.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir rester longtemps dans le bungalow 11 ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas, Léna... » Logan a gratté le sol caillouteux de la pointe de son sabot. « Normalement, tu ne devrais pas attendre très longtemps, mais c'est tout nouveau alors...

- Qu'est-ce qui est tout nouveau ?

- Après la victoire sur Chronos, les dieux on accordé un vœux à Percy et...

- Attends ! Qui est Percy ?

- Percy Jackson c'est... un héro ! C'est l'unique fils de Poséidon, enfin sans compter Tyson, et c'est celui qui a sauvé l'Olympe de la fureur de Chronos ! C'est... une star ici ! »

Vue la façon dont Logan en parlait, j'étais tout à fait prête à le croire. Une petite part de moi s'est alors faites impatiente de rencontrer ce Percy Jackson.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme vœux ?

- Evidemment, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il demande à devenir un dieu. Mais il a refuser cette proposition et à demander aux dieux de reconnaître tout leurs enfants sans exceptions avant l'âge de treize, et d'accueillir aussi à la Colonie les enfants des dieux mineurs, et de leur érigés des bungalow. » Logan a reprit son souffle et m'a sourit. « Tu sais avant, c'était la pagaille ici. Il y avait des dizaines de jeunes dans le 11, et des plus vieux que toi, qui attendaient désespérément d'être déterminés.

- Déterminés ?

- Ici, c'est comme ça qu'on dit « être reconnu par son parent divin ».

- Mais alors... Logan, j'ai quinze ans ! Comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas déterminée ?

- J'en sais rien. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils et j'ai pincé les lèvres. Et si je n'étais jamais déterminée ? Et si je restais croupir dans le bungalow 11 toute ma vie ?

« Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder, m'a rassurer Logan en voyant ma tête. Tu sais, les dieux on juré sur le Styx. Et on ne brise pas serment fait sur le Styx.

- Pourquoi ça ? ai-je demandé, étonnée.

- Parce que sinon, on meurt. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Deux semaines plus tard, j'ai put constater que la Colonie telle qu'elle était quand j'y étais entrée était en réalité presque déserte. Des dizaines d'adolescents ont commencé à arriver en vague tout le journée du dix juillet, en riant et en courant, visiblement heureux de retrouver leur camp de vacance.

Moi, je les observais de l'orée de la forêt, intimidée, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser qu'ils faisaient tous parti de ma famille – plus ou moins éloignée – et ça me faisait tout drôle. Je n'avais jamais eu de cousins, de cousines, d'oncles, de tantes... Ma mère était fille unique, et je n'avais jamais connu mes grand-parents, qui étaient décédés quand j'avais une et trois ans. Je n'en avait aucun souvenirs.

Au loin, j'ai repéré Logan se jeter dans les bras d'une jeune fille blonde, à la peau hâlée. J'ai croisée les bras contre ma poitrine. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une petite amie... Encore une chose qu'il m'avait caché.

J'ai regardé tout ces adolescents qui se connaissaient, qui étaient heureux, qui étaient déterminés, avancer joyeusement en masse vers les bungalow pour y déposer leur affaires pour l'été à venir.

Au milieu de la journée, quand j'en ai eu marre de guetter l'arrivée de nouveaux à la Colonie, je me suis partit à la recherche de Logan. J'espérais en réalité le prendre sur le fait avec cette fille, qu'il s'explique. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de romantique entre lui et moi, mais j'étais quand même blessée qu'il n'ai jamais jugé opportun de me dire qu'il était en couple avec une sang-mêlée. Bon, évidemment, ce dernier point aurait été impossible à avouer...

Je me suis dirigée vers la Grande Maison à pas de loups. J'espérais ne pas me faire remarquer par les nouveaux arrivants, et mon souhait fut exaucé. J'ai même put rejoindre les bungalows sans encombres.

Mais arrivée là-bas, ce fut une autre histoire. Tout le monde criait de joie, se jetait dans les bras de ses amis, et je me sentais horriblement seule au milieu de se tohu-bohu. C'était une drôle de sensation. Je me sentais oppressée, et ignorée tout en même temps. J'avais l'impression d'être invisible.

J'ai repéré Logan avec près du bungalow 6, le bungalow d'Athéna. Il riait aux éclats avec la fille blonde. De plus près, elle avait avait de très bleus yeux gris et des cheveux plus châtains clairs que blonds. Un garçon blond au visage anguleux avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la fille. Son visage me disait quelque chose. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Logan sortait-il vraiment avec elle ou est-ce que je m'étais fais des films ?

Quand mon ami m'a vue m'approcher doucement et timidement de leur groupe, il m'a fait de grands signes.

« Léna ! Je te cherchais ! J'ai des gens à te présenter ! »

Je me suis glisser à ses côtés et il m'a prise par les épaules.

« Les gars, voici Léna ! Léna, voici Lucy, et Théo.

- Salut.

- T'es nouvelle ici ? m'a demandé Lucy en me souriant.

- Ouais.

- Déterminée ? »

Je me suis retenue de pincer les lèvres, et Logan a répondu pour moi en voyant mon visage se crisper.

« Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant... »

Ca ne devrait plus tarder... Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il m'avait dit ça près de l'eau, et toujours rien. Je commençait à me demander si cette espèce de promesse faites sur le Styx était réelle ou s'il ne l'avait inventée que pour me rassurer.

« Et bien, en attendant, tu dois être dans le 11 ! s'est exclamé le garçon. Moi aussi ! Enfin, je veux dire, je suis fils d'Hermès, donc... »

J'ai souri. Voilà pourquoi son visage m'avait parut familier ! Cela faisait deux longues semaines que je cohabitais avec ses frères et sœurs.

« Et toi ? » j'ai demandé à Lucy.

Elle a désigné d'un geste théâtral le bungalow juste à côté de nous.

« Moi, c'est ici que je vis ! Bungalow 6, celui d'Athéna.

- Fille de la déesse de la stratégie ?

- Et de la sagesse.

- Même si la sagesse n'est pas forcément ce qui te caractérise le plus. » a nasiller Théo en frottant du poing le haut du crâne de Lucy.

La fille d'Athéna s'est dégagée violemment et lui a donné un coup de poing que le garçon à éviter d'un poil en riant, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ca n'a pas décourager Lucy qui s'est lancé à sa poursuite en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais la décoiffer.

« Ils... ils sont ensemble ? ai-je demandé à Logan en les observant s'éloigner en riant.

- Oh ! non ! » Logan à explosé de rire. « Ne t'avise pas de le répéter devant Lucy, elle t'arracherait les yeux.

- Donc, il y a quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas. Ils sont juste... toujours à se chercher... Un peu comme... »

Mon ami s'est interrompu et à fixer l'horizon. J'ai posé une main sur son épaule et il a tourné la tête vers moi, le visage grave. J'ai terminé sa phrase à sa place.

« Un peu comme toi et Zoé ? »

Il a hoché la tête.

« Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? »

J'ai secouer la tête en haussant les épaules, et mon rêve m'ai revenu en mémoire. Je me souvenais de ces filles pointant leur doigts cadavériques sur une Zoé en pleur... Zoé... Est-ce que je devais raconter tout ça à Logan ? Au risque de l'inquiéter ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve...

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien. »

Mais au fond de moi, je n'en étais pas si sûr. Après tout, même si mon rêve n'était pas vrai, elle avait dut se faire un sang d'encre pour nous deux, en voyant qu'on ne réapparaissait pas, et surtout que maintenant, même ma mère n'était plus joignable.

Théo et Lucy sont revenus à ce moment là. Ils étaient tout rouges et on voyait bien qu'il se retenait encore de rire.

« En tout cas, a lancé Lucy comme si la conversation ne s'était jamais arrêtée, bienvenu à la Colonie des sangs-mêlés Léna ! »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bon, par où commencer ? ^^**

**Lucy et Théo : qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Léna était jalouse, elle est trop mignonne ;p En tout cas, vous venez de faire la connaissance des compagnons de toujours de Léna. La quatuor est formé ! :D**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez des points à améliorer dans le "cours" de Logan :)**

**A bientôt j'espère, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ^^**

.

Avant-Première : Léna découvre qui est sont père dans le prochain chapitre alors... ne le loupez pas !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est LE chapitre qu'on me demande depuis le début ! ^^ Alors j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Parce que j'ai mit du temps à l'écrire celui-là !**

**Et parce que ma fiction vient de dépasser les 500 vues, je remercie tous ceux qui viennent lire ma fiction :) Aussi bien ceux qui prenne le temps de laisser leurs avis que les lecteurs fantômes. Merci à vous tous 3**

**Bonne lecture :)**

.

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Machinonyme :** Oui, il est nécessaire que tu laisses une trace de ton passage si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions ^^' Pour le lien de parenté avec les harpies, maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble que la grande-tante de l'oncle au troisième degré de mon grand-père... En tout cas, je suis désolée si le fait de venir lire ma fiction équivaut pour toi à un suicide ! Je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais arrêter le suspense, se serait un mensonge :P En tout cas, si le fait que tu ronronnes signifie que tu apprécies ta lecture, je suis touchée :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! On va voir si tes prévisions à 90% sont exactes ;)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Chapitre 6 -**

**Je rencontre les stars ****de l'Olympe**

.

Quand Théo eu finit de s'installer, on s'en alla faire un tour tout les quatre dans la forêt. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas l'impression de les connaître depuis à peine quelques minutes. On riait bien ensemble. Je m'entendait particulièrement bien, et contre toutes attentes, avec Lucy. Même si elle était vraiment grande-gueule, ça me faisait du bien, et m'a entraîner plusieurs fois à rire aux éclats.

C'était bon de rire.

J'avais l'impression que depuis mon arrivée à la Colonie, je n'avais pas beaucoup ris. C'était comme une grande bouffée d'air frais.

« … et là, il a commencé à se tortiller dans tous les sens – comme ça tu vois – et il a hurlé tellement fort que tout le monde est venu voir ce qu'il se passait ! C'était trop drôle !

- Tu avais glissé des scarabées dans mon sweet ! protesta Théo.

- A oui, c'est vrai. » avoua la blonde d'une voix faussement innocente.

J'ai souris. Le parfait duo de comiques ces deux-là. Un peu comme Zoé et Logan, mon ami avait raison. Pour être honnête, j'essayais vraiment de ne pas penser à elle. Sinon, je savais que je commencerais à me poser plein de questions qui me feraient paniquer.

« Enfin, il ne faut pas oublier la fois où on l'a surprise dans son lit, ajouta à mon intention Logan avec un clin d'oeil. Tu l'aurais vue, elle était terrorisée, la pauvre !

- C'est même pas vrai ! » s'indigna Lucy en jetant à mon meilleur ami un regard noir.

Mais cette remarque ne fit qu'intensifier les rires et je me laissa gagner par l'élan des garçons. Je rit à gorge déployée, en me tenant les côtes. A côtés de moi, Logan s'assit sur le sol, tant il riait, et Théo se tenait à un tronc d'arbre. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Finalement, Lucy finit par nous rejoindre et rit avec nous. Si on tendait l'oreille, ça faisait comme une douce mélodie d'amitié qui s'envolait dans l'air. C'était chouette d'entendre ça à nouveau.

Après que tout le monde eu retrouvé son calme, on continua notre avancé dans la forêt. J'avais bien eu le temps de l'explorer pendant deux semaines, mais ces trois-là avaient plein d'anecdotes sur des jeux qui se déroulaient ici, comme Capture-l'Etendard... j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment comprit le principe, mais j'espérais partager tout ça avec eux bientôt.

Evidemment, on en vient vite à ce qu'il s'était passé l'été dernier. La bataille contre Chronos et tout ça... J'étais bien contente que Logan m'ai briefée sur cette histoire.

« Et sinon, est-ce que Percy Jackson revient à la Colonie cette année ? ai-je demandé mine de rien pour me glisser dans la conversation.

- Oui, il est arrivé avec nous. Mais j'imagine qu'il a dut filer avec Annabeth. » ajouta Lucy avec un sourire mutin.

Les garçons ricanèrent et j'haussa les sourcils.

« Ca, ça veut dire qu'ils sont ensemble.

- Oh, oui ! Ils se sont embrassés après la bataille. J'étais contente pour Annabeth, parce que ça faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour. »

Je me suis tout de suite demandé ce que ça devait faire de sortir avec une star, et fils de Poséidon par surcroît. Je me suis mise à rêver un peu. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un petit copain moi aussi...

« Bon, évidemment, au début, maman n'était pas vraiment joyeuse à cette idée, mais elle a finit par laisser tomber. Quand Annabeth veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient.

- Maman ? Athéna? me suis-je étonnée. Annabeth, c'est ta sœur.

- L'une de mes très nombreux frères et sœurs, oui. »

Lucy a sourit et s'est pencher pour ramasser un cailloux. Elle l'a fait tourner entre ses doigts quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux. J'ai suivit son regard jusqu'à une branches qui pendait dangereusement. La blonde a pincé les lèvres, très concentrée, et à lancer sa pierre, qui a tapé en plein dans le mile : la branche s'est cassée et est tombée au sol dans un bruit mat.

J'aimerais bien savoir viser comme ça, aussi.

« Et toi Léna, a enchaîné Théo. T'as des frères, des sœurs ?

- Non, je suis fille unique. Et ma mère aussi.

- C'est donc ton père ton parent divin. » en a-t-il conclu en penchant la tête sur le côté, pensif.

J'ai hoché la tête, peu désireuse de me lancer sur le sujet de la détermination.

« Mais c'est sympas de me rendre compte que j'ai sans doute la plus grande famille de tout les Etats-Unis. »

Ma réplique à fait sourire tout le monde.

« Effectivement, bienvenu cousine ! »

Théo m'a fait sourire. C'est vrai que j'avais des tas de cousins maintenant. Waouh, c'était énorme ! J'ai marché par mégarde sur la branche que Lucy avait fait tombée et elle s'est cassée sous mon pied. Le petit crac s'est répercuté dans la forêt.

« Ca vous dirait d'aller au bord de l'eau ? » nous a proposer le fils d'Hermès en désignant du pouce un point invisible derrière lui. « Je connais un endroit plutôt calme. »

On a tous hocher la tête et on a continuer de marcher dans la forêt jusqu'au rives recouvertes de galets en silence. Ca aussi, c'était bien. C'était apaisant.

En arrivant sur la plage de cailloux, deux silhouettes ont attiré mon attention. Un garçon et une fille, enlacés, qui regardaient le rivage.

« C'est qui ? ai-je demandé en les désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ah, quand on parle du loup ! » s'exclama Logan.

Je n'ai pas vraiment comprit de qui il parlait, étant donné qu'on ne discutait plus depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mais j'ai compris quand il a hurlé le nom de Percy et que les deux adolescents se sont retournés.

« Hey ! Logan !

- Salut vous deux !

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Grover par hasard?demanda le garçon au satyre. Ca fait un moment que je ne lui ai pas parler.

- Non. Ua dernière nouvelles, il était partit près de Las Vegas. »

J'ai regardé la star à la dérobée. Il était brun, taille moyenne, les yeux colorés d'un mélange de vert et de bleu océan. Fascinants. Alors c'était lui, Percy Jackson ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'avais imaginé plus costaud que ça. Et la fille dans ses bras devait être Annabeth. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnue, même si je ne voyait pas d'où je pouvais la connaître.

Elle, elle savait d'où elle me connaissait, parce qu'elle m'a sourit.

« Salut Léna. Alors, tu t'habitues ?

- Euh... Oui... Oui, très bien. J'attends juste encore... le signe quoi ! »

Elle a perçut mon trouble parce qu'elle s'est levée. Percy a fait la moue et a fait de même. J'aurais été prête à parier qu'il aurait préféré rester assis seul avec sa copine pour contempler le lac.

« J'étais avec Logan le soir où tu es arrivée.

- La fille en armure grecque, c'était toi ? »

Elle a hocher la tête et je lui ai fait un petit sourire gênée. Je me sentais une peu idiote. Pourtant, le malaise s'est dissipés quand les autres se sont salués.

« Lucy ! s'est exclamée Annabeth. Tu es de retour.

- Et oui ! Comme tu peux le voir ! »

Elle s'était exprimé de façon plutôt enjouée, mais ça faisait faux, forcé. Je me suis demandé pourquoi elle avait ce drôle de ton avec sa propre sœur.

« Léna, c'est ça ? m'a interpellé Percy en me tendant la main. Moi c'est Percy Jackson.

- Oui, je sais.

- Ah, on t'a déjà raconter les exploits du héro, a-t-il comprit en grimaçant.

- Disons que je suis là depuis déjà deux semaines alors, oui. Ca à pas l'air de te transporter de joie.

- Je préfère que les gens me connaissent d'abord avant d'entendre parler de la Grande Bataille, ou du vœux, ou de tout le reste. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas envie de paraître prétentieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

- Même en sachant que Poséidon est mon père ?

- Même ! » assurai-je en souriant.

Le fils de l'eau m'a rendu mon sourire et mine de rien, Annabeth l'a prit par le bras en me jetant un coup d'oeil furtif. Je me suis retenu de sourire de plus belle. Si elle croyait vraiment que Percy m'attirait, elle se mettait un doigt dans l'oeil. Non pas qu'il n'était pas mignon, il avait beaucoup de charme, mais je ne le connaissait depuis à peine cinq minutes. Je n'étais le genre de fille à craquer pour un gars au premier regard. Chez moi, le coup de foudre n'existait pas ! Oh, j'y croyait ! Mais... pour les autres.

J'ai continuer de regarder le garçon qui avait forcé les dieux à reconnaître tous leurs enfants avant treize ans... tous sauf moi... Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que j'étais toujours indéterminée après deux semaines passées ici. Même le garçon de dix ans qui était avec moi dans le bungalow 11 nous avait laisser, la petite de six ans et moi, pour rejoindre le 14, celui d'Iris la déesse de l'Arc-en-ciel et messagère des demis-dieux. Ca ne m'avait pas étonnée. Il avait des yeux qui changeaient selon le temps qu'il faisait...

« Léna ? »

J'ai tourné la tête vers Logan qui me regardait. Je lui ai sourit pour le rassurer.

« Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Vous disiez ?

- Que ce soit, on se rendrait vraiment compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde à la Colonie, maintenant que les dieux mineurs avaient leur propre bungalow pour accueillir leurs enfants.

- Il y a moins de monde d'habitude ?

- Jusqu'à l'été dernier, seuls les enfants des douze dieux principaux étaient recueillis ici, et avaient une chance d'être déterminés, ce qui n'arrivait pas toujours, m'a expliqué Percy. Le bungalow d'Hermès était bondé, c'était un enfer.

- Mais maintenant, a enchaîné Annabeth, et grâce à Percy, tous les demis-dieux vont être reconnus avant leurs treize ans...

- Mais pas moi. » ai-je lâché dans un murmure, pourtant très audible.

Les cinq autres ont échangés des regards gênés et Lucy et Théo ont même baissés les yeux. Une sourde colère est montée en moi, et j'ai tentée de la réfrénée. Je n'avais pas besoin de pitié ! C'était juste une dur réalité, pas un motif pour pleurer sur mon sort !

« Tu sais Léna, les dieux m'ont fait une promesse, a finit par me dire Percy. Et j'ai confiance en leur parole. Ton parent...

- Mon père.

- Ton père va se manifester. Ca aussi c'est une promesse. »

J'ai hoché la tête et la conversation à dérivé peu à peu vers un autre sujet. J'ai laisser mon regard parcourir l'eau qui ondulait au gré du vent. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te désignes pas, papa ?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le soir, Théo et moi sommes partit tout les deux avec notre bungalow – enfin son bungalow – jusqu'à la colline-cafétéria pour le diner. Chaque table correspondait à une divinité, et j'avais bien comprit que de tenter de s'asseoir à une autre place que celle qui lui était désignée était considérée comme un manque totale de respect aux dieux.

De plus, ils avaient cette tradition étrange de jeter dans un brasier géant le plus beau morceau de leur assiette en offrande aux dieux. Je l'avais fait de bon cœur la première semaine, en me disant que mon père serait plus enclin à me déterminer si je lui faisait parvenir de bon petits plats. Mais aujourd'hui, et après en avoir discuté avec Annabeth et Percy, j'avais juste envie de balancer un minuscule petit pois dans ce grand feu.

Evidemment, je ne l'ai pas fais, et j'y ai lancé une belle brochette de bœuf. Je suis ensuite aller m'installer près de Théo, la seule personne que je connaissais vraiment à ma table.

« Bon alors je récapitule, lui ai-je dit en coupant un magnifique pavé de saumon grillé à la perfection. Le un, c'est Zeus. Le deux, Héra.

- Oui, mais il n'y aura jamais d'enfants là-bas.

- Logan m'en a parlé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment saisi pourquoi.

- C'est la déesse du mariage et la reine des dieux. Elle ne peux pas tromper Zeus.

- Mais lui a le droit de la faire, c'est ça ? »

Théo m'a regardée comme si j'étais folle de dire des choses pareilles à haute voix et j'ai grimacé.

« Pardon, j'ai encore oublié. C'est pas facile de me dire que je suis épiée par des dieux super-puissants.

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop tarder à enregistrer, a plaisanté le fils d'Hermès avec un sourire. A moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver grillée.

- Mmm... » j'ai fais semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes. « Je pense que je vais passer mon tour pour le barbecue. »

Théo a rit et a porter son verre à ses lèvres. J'ai reprit mon récapitulatif en mordant dans la chair tendre et juteuse du poisson rose qui reposait dans mon assiette. Mmm ! Un délice !

« Alors, le trois, c'est Poséidon, c'est là que vis Percy. Le quatre, c'est... Ah, c'est un truc en rapport avec la nature... Ah oui ! Déméter !

- C'est ça.

- Le cinq Arès, et le six Athéna. Ca c'est facile, c'est le bungalow de Lucy et d'Annabeth. » J'ai enfourné une bouchée de petits-pois et ai avalée avant de reprendre : « Sept, Apollon, huit Artémis.

- Celui-là aussi, vide, parce qu'Artémis est la déesse de la virginité.

- Je croyais qu'Athéna aussi était une déesse vierge ? Pourtant, elle a plein d'enfants. Et depuis toujours. Dédale par exemple !

- Oui, mais c'est une peu compliqué. »

Théo à jeter un coup d'oeil à la table d'Athéna.

« Les enfants d'Athéna sont des enfants qui sont nés uniquement de deux... génies.

- Quoi ? »

Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds. Je n'avais pas du tout comprit !

« Par exemple prenons Lucy – et c'est la même chose pour ses frères et sœurs. Elle n'est pas née à la suite d'un... acte sexuel. Ce sont deux esprits brillants, celui d'Athéna et celui de son père, qui se sont... « accouplés ».

- On dirait que tu parles de deux animaux.

- Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a expliqué, tu sais. »

Théo a hausser les épaules en secouant la tête et j'ai essayer de ne pas m'imaginer deux esprits faisant l'amour. C'était réellement bizarre. Et de penser que Lucy et Annabeth avaient été conçues comme ça... Brrr ! C'était vraiment étrange !

J'aurais bien aimé être une fille d'Athéna. Elles étaient toutes fières et fortes. Ca m'aurait plu. Même en sachant que j'aurais été conçue par l'accouplement de deux génies. Malheureusement, c'était un père que j'attendais.

A ce moment-là, Chiron, qui mangeait à une longue table avec Monsieur D. s'est levé et tout le monde s'est tu.

« Mes chers enfants, bon retours à la Colonie ! Et bienvenu aux nouveaux arrivant. Pendant l'été, les tournois et jeux habituels seront organisés. J'espère que le plus grand nombre d'entre vous y participera. »

Le centaure à sonder la salle et ses yeux se sont posés sur moi. J'ai eu soudain très chaud, sous mon tee-shirt orange de la Colonie.

« Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon été parmi nous, et laisse la parole à Monsieur D. pour son traditionnel et incontournable discours de début de session. »

Quelques rires ont fusé dans le réfectoire en pleine air, vite tu par le regard noir que lança le directeur à son collège. J'ai tout de suite comprit que Chiron devait lui faire le coup tout les ans, et je devinais sans mal que Monsieur D. haïssait les discours.

« Bien, sur demande expresse de votre directeur d'activité, je me vois donc obligé de blablater. Alors je vous souhaite la bienvenu également, et cetera, et cetera ! Amusez-vous bien, et laissez moi tranquille cette année ! »

Le dieux du vin se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise et Chiron se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux du directeur ses mirent à lancer des éclairs. Ca ne m'aurait pas étonnée que Chiron l'ai félicité.

Le diner a continué avec le dessert et Théo et moi avons abandonnés notre ô combien passionnante et surtout très étrange discussion sur Athéna pour se jeter sur nos dessert. Lui, un fondant au chocolat, moi une tartelette au citron. Je prenais ça depuis deux semaines, à chaque repas. Maman m'en faisait tout le temps...

Dans ma précipitation, j'ai malencontreusement renversé mon verre d'eau à terre. Je me suis figée et le gobelet en éteint à atterri au sol avec un bruit métallique qui a résonner sur le dallage blanc. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi, et j'ai dut rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. J'ai même commencé à entendre des chuchotements.

_Détournez-vous à la fin ! Ce n'est qu'un verre !_

Je me suis penchée pour ramasser mon gobelet et l'ai reposé sur la table devant, espérant les faire tous taire. Qu'ils reprennent leur repas comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Mais les chuchotements n'ont pas prit fin, au contraire, ils se sont mit à enfler, tellement que je n'osais plus bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers Théo qui me regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension. Quoi ? Théo intercepta mon regard interrogateur et il leva les yeux au-dessus de ma tête.

J'ai suivi son regard et j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

Au-dessus de mon crâne, tourbillonnant dans le vide, un espèce d'hologramme vert d'eau représentant un trident... Il est resté quelques instants à briller, puis a disparu. J'ai tourner si vite la tête vers Percy, seul à sa table, que je me suis fait presque mal. Il me regardait la bouche entrouverte, figée.

Autour de moi, il n'y avait plus un bruit. J'avais peur de comprendre...

Enfin, Chiron s'est levé. Je me suis sentie soulagée. Il allait m'expliquer, lui, me rassurer. Au lieu de quoi il s'est avancé vers moi et s'est agenouillé à mes pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » lui ai-je demandé avec affolement.

Il ne m'a pas répondu et j'ai regardé avec horreur tout le self faire de même. Seul Percy continuait de me regarder fixement comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Et puis, Chiron a relevé la tête vers moi.

« Nous te saluons, Eléonore Parker, fille de Poséidon. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en doutiez pas même un petit peu ;p Avouez c'était cramé ! Pour le coup, ça n'était pas un grand suspense ^^**

**Je n'ai qu'une question : des pronostics pour la suite ? **

**Surtout, surtout, surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail ^^**

**Le prochain, chapitre s'intituleras "Conflit ou comment Percy Jackson engueula son père". A méditer** ;p


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Avant de recevoir des menaces de mort, je tiens quand même à vous prévenir que vous allez peut-être être déçut par un passage... Mais on se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour en discuter (et ne tricher pas ! Lisez avant ! :p)**

**De plus, ce chapitre est tout petit... Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! :D**

**Bref', je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction, et bonne lecture à vous !**

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lisa :** Salut :) C'est exacte, Léna a 15 ans et Percy 17. Enfin, il va en avoir 17, en août. Mais c'est ça ^^ Sinon, moi aussi j'espère qu'ils auront une bonne relation frère-soeur... Ah ! Mais c'est moi l'auteur ! C'est vrai... ^^' Bon, bah tu verras, na ! :P

**Looping s :** Oh ! Un petit nouveau ! nouvelle ? ^^' Bienvenue dans mon monde Looping :) Ah, je suis désolée que mes chapitres te paraissent si petits, et celui-là risque de te décevoir niveau longueur : c'est le plus court de toute la fiction. En tout cas, merci pour ces jolis compliments et bonne lecture à toi :)

**Machinonyme :** Oui, tu avais raison ! ^^ Comme c'était l'énigme la plus dure du monde, je te donne un paquet entier de dragibus ! Tiens ! Pour ce qui est de l'engueulade entre Percy et Poséidon... Vous me faites rire et en même temps ça me fait peur ! Vous allez être vraiment déçut... ^^' En plus, j'imagine très bien que tu vas enore être super frustrée par la fin, en grande prêtresse du suspense que je suis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même... :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Chapitre 7 -**

**Conflit, ou comment Percy Jackson ****engueula son père**

.

Quoi ? Moi ? Mais c'était impossible ! D'abord, je ne ressemblais pas du tout à Percy ! Il avait les cheveux noirs, les miens étaient auburn. Il avait les yeux verts, j'avais les yeux gris. Il ne pouvait pas être mon frère...

Ou plutôt : Poséidon ne pouvait pas être mon père !

Un grand fracas s'est fait entendre et j'ai tourné la tête juste à temps pour voir Percy lâcher violemment ses couverts et partir en courant. Annabeth s'est précipitée à sa suite en l'appelant et une boule s'est formée dans mon ventre, ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir juste parce que mon père... était mon père !

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans leur tête, et sincèrement, je ne préférais pas approfondir. Mes pensées tournaient déjà assez toutes seules sans avoir besoin d'y ajouter celles des autres pour les y mélanger.

Mon estomac me faisait souffrir et mes yeux me brûlaient. Je ne voulais pas que mon père soit Poséidon. Je ne voulais pas être la sœur de Percy. Pas s'il me détestait pour ça...

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, alors que moi, je priais pour que quelqu'un se mette à rire en hurlant : « On t'a eu ! ».

J'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule et j'ai relevé la tête pour croisé le regard de Chiron.

« Viens Léna, je vais te conduire jusqu'au bungalow 3. Pourrais-tu y emmener ses affaires ? » demanda ensuite le centaure à Théo.

Le blond hocha la tête sans me quitter des yeux et j'ai détourner les regard sur mes baskets. C'était un cauchemar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'ai jeté un regard au bungalow 3. Il était magnifique. Incrusté de coquillages, il me rappelait la petite maison près de la plage où maman et moi avions l'habitude d'aller l'été. C'était aussi là-bas que nous avions emmenés Zoé et Logan.

Zoé... Qui pouvait me dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Est-ce que les policiers qui l'avaient interrogé nous avaient portés disparut, Logan et moi ? Est-ce que les recherches étaient toujours actives, malgré nos deux semaines hors du monde extérieur ?

Logan... Il n'était même pas venu pour me réconforter. Il m'avait regardée partir avec Chiron et Théo d'un air indéchiffrable. Il n'avait même pas bouger un petit doigt pour me rassurer. Pourtant, j'aurais plus qu'apprécié qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

Pour ne pas penser à maman, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai saisi l'anse de mon sac. J'avais l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne au bout de mon bras. Et dire que je n'avais même pas essayé de la retrouver. Elle était vivante, quelque part, et moi, je restais ici, confortablement installée dans la Colonie...

J'ai levé les yeux vers le bungalow de Poséidon. Le soleil commençait à décliner vers l'horizon. Je savais bien qu'à un moment, je devrais y entrer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais peur de voir Percy, et de devoir me confronter à lui. Je ne serais pas de taille, quoi qu'il me dise.

J'ai entendu des bruits de sabots dans mon dos et je me suis retournée sans surprise vers Chiron, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais pas entrer. Je ne pouvais pas m'imposer dans l'univers de Percy. J'avais l'impression d'envahir sa vie.

Le centaure a poser sur moi un regard compréhensif et sur mon épaule une main apaisante. Les deux m'ont fait du bien et j'ai fermer les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Pourquoi... » Le début de ma question sortit comme un son étranglé et je me mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. « Pourquoi avoir attendu deux semaines...

- Personne d'autre que lui n'a de réponses, Léna.

- Et Percy ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? »

J'ai constaté avec une grimace que ma question ressemblait plus à une supplique.

« Percy est blessé, Léna, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'injuste. Il comprendra.

- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut, Chiron...

- Je pense, moi, que ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en veut. »

J'ai levé mes yeux embués vers le centaure. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais je ne voulais peut-être pas comprendre. D'un geste sec de la main, j'ai frotté mes yeux pour en chasser les larmes naissantes et j'ai jeté mon sac sur mon épaule.

D'accord, j'étais arrivée la deuxième ! D'accord, je n'avais pas vécue toute cette guerre entre les dieux et leur père ! Mais j'étais tout de même moi : un enfant de Poséidon, comme lui.

Chiron a dut sentir ma détermination car il a pressé mon épaule. Je savais que c'était le signal. Celui qui m'invitait à avancé dans le bungalow 3.

J'ai soufflé un grand coup et ai pénétré dans la petite maison. A l'intérieur, les murs étaient blanc nacré. A droite et à gauche, des lits superposés, des lits triplés. En tout, six lits. Je repérai aussitôt celui de Percy. Les draps étaient plissés et une corne – de je-ne-savais-pas-quoi – décorait sa tête de lit. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une chambre de colonie tout à fait normale. Enfin presque. Au fond de la pièce, une petite fontaine très joliment sculptée. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait en cascade m'apaisa.

J'ai posé mon sac par terre et me suis avancé vers la fontaine pour y tremper la main. L'eau fraiche me chatouillait. C'était plus qu'agréable. Au fond de l'eau, des pièces d'or brillaient.

« Elle est potable ? ai-je demandé à Chiron en me retournant vers lui.

- Oui, si tu aimes l'eau de mer. »

Un sourire à traversé son visage et j'ai approché mes doigts de mon nez. J'ai respirer très fort. Ca sentait le sel.

« Une fontaine d'eau salée... » ai-je murmuré pour moi-même.

J'ai saisit une pièce et me suis retourné.

« Et ça ? Ca sert à quoi ?

- Ce sont des drachmes d'or. L'argent des dieux.

- C'est vraiment de l'or ? »

Chiron a hoché la tête et j'ai remis la pièce en place. Je ne voulais pas être traité de voleuse, en prenant un drachme.

« Ca va aller, Léna ? »

J'ai levé les yeux vers le centaure. J'avais l'étrange sensation d'être revenu au jour de mon arrivée, après le film. Est-ce que tu vas bien, Léna ? Est-ce que tu as des questions, Léna ? Est-ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un avait répondu : « Oui, j'ai une question : quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

J'ai pourtant secoué la tête en signe de négation. Chiron m'a regardé longuement avant de détourner les yeux.

« Très bien. Si tu changes d'avis... je serais à la Grande Maison. »

Et il est parti. Je me suis laissé tomber à terre à la seconde où il a passé le pas de la porte, avec l'impression que mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Je me suis roulée en boule, le front posé sur les genoux et je me suis à inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, Expirer.

Ne pas pleurer.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'en avais envie d'ailleurs ? Je devrais être heureuse, de connaître enfin l'identité de mon père ! Mais non ! En fille ingrate que j'étais, je ne pensais qu'à verser toues les larmes de mon corps.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quand je les est rouvert, tout était différent autour de moi. J'étais dans une ville en pleine reconstruction. Partout étaient érigés d'immenses statues représentant des personnages grecs. Je n'ai pas mit longtemps avant de comprendre qu'elles ne représentaient pas de simple personnes grecs, mais plutôt des dieux.

Je me suis avancée dans l'allée centrale toute dallée de marbre. C'était magnifique. C'était grandiose. Devant moi, un immense bâtiment, plus imposant et élégant tout en même temps que tout ce que j'avais pu voir avant se dressait en haut d'une colline. Le Mont Olympe.

Des bruits de courses ont retentit dans mon dos et je me suis retournée. Un garçon brun et une fille blonde, tout deux arborant le tee-shirt orange si caractéristique de la Colonie, courraient dans ma direction.

Enfin, j'avais plus l'impression que la fille lui courrait après pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Percy et Annabeth. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

Je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de m'écarter, ce qui m'a permit de ma rendre compte qu'ils ne me voyaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Percy ! Arrête-toi maintenant ! Ca suffit !

- Annabeth, laisse-moi ! »

Je les ai regardés filer vers le Mont Olympe et sans réfléchir, je les ai suivi.

« A quoi ça t'avancera de lui hurler dessus ? Percy, c'est du suicide !

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser !

- Cervelle d'Algues ! »

Le cri d'indignation d'Annabeth m'a figé. Cervelle d'Algues ? Le surnom à sembler fonctionner car Percy a soupiré et s'est tourné vers sa petite amie.

« Quoi ? »

Sec et agacé. Tel était le ton que venait de prendre Percy Jackson. Mais Annabeth ne s'est pas démontée, et je me suis rapprochée encore un peu.

« Tu ne peux pas débouler au Mont Olympe et accablé un dieu, Percy, tu ne peux pas.

- Je sais, d'accord ? Tu me le répète depuis qu'on est parti de la Colonie. Mais j'ai... je dois lui parler.

- Tu n'es pas en état de parler à qui que se soit. Même moi, tu me cris dessus. Alors ton père...

- Je te promet de ne pas m'emporter.

- Autant me promettre que tu porteras un tutu rose pendant les dix prochains mois. » soupira le fille d'Athéna avant de se blottir contre Percy.

J'ai rougi et ai détourné la tête quand il l'a embrassée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire ça ici !

« Je serais prudent. » murmura Percy dans un souffle, en collant son front à celui de sa petite amie.

Annabeth a hoché la tête et s'est détachée de lui. Le fils de Poséidon s'est retourné et a continuer sa course, seul. La fille d'Athéna resta plantée au milieu de l'allée centrale, les bras ballants, à regarder son petit ami aller défier son père.

J'ai jeté un regard à Percy, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il allait voir Poséidon. Je pouvais voir Poséidon, si je le voulais. J'ai amorcé un pas avant de secoué la tête. Non. Je ne voulais très certainement pas voir ça. Et puis, si Annabeth et Percy ne me voyaient pas, rien n'assurait mon invisibilité contre les dieux.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieur, signe indiscutable de ma nervosité. J'avais très envie de voir à quoi ressemblait mon père, maintenant que j'étais là, il me fallait l'avouer. J'étais curieuse. Et angoissée. Mais curieuse.

J'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et j'ai prit le chemin emprunter par Percy. Il était déjà tout en haut, à l'entrée du grand bâtiment, mais je ne comptais pas espionner sa conversation. Juste jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir Poséidon. Au moins une fois.

Laissant derrière moi une Annabeth plutôt inquiète, j'ai remontée l'allée au pas de course.

C'est essoufflée que je suis arrivée à l'entrée du grand bâtiment de marbre blanc et d'or. Impressionnant. Imposant. Tous les adjectifs de magnificence auraient pu convenir.

J'ai effleuré le mur le plus proche du bout du doigt en frissonnant. Est-ce que j'avais le droit d'entrer comme ça, dans l'intimité des gens ? Je me suis vite raisonnée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'était mon rêve.

Je suis entrée.

A l'intérieur, tout était grand. Trop grand, trop gigantesque pour des êtres humains. Treize immenses sièges étaient disposés en arc de cercle autour d'une table aux dimensions de géant. J'ai dégluti. Si les dieux étaient vraiment aussi grands que ça, Percy avait intérêt à filer et en vitesse.

J'ai repéré Percy, debout au centre de la pièce. Il semblait attendre quelque chose...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'ai ouvert les yeux brutalement, secouée en tout sens. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon souffle saccadé me laissait pensé que j'avais vraiment courut.

J'ai levé les yeux vers celui qui m'avait tiré du sommeil. Logan.

« Léna, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? ai-répondu en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es... allongée par terre et tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil. »

Je me suis redressée en regardant tout autour de moi. J'étais dans le bungalow 3. J'avais du m'endormir.

« Cauchemar ? »

J'ai secouée la tête et me suis levée difficilement. J'avais une affreux doute. J'ai dégluti.

« Logan... est-ce que tu sais où est Percy ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, il est parti en courant, il pourrait être n'importe où. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un tour de mon subconscient qui voulait à tout prix connaître mon père et mon frère. Un simple rêve.

Logan m'a regardé d'un air soucieux et a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tu veux aller prendre l'air ?

- Oui. »

On est sortit dehors et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait un problème. Les gens murmuraient en me regardant bizarrement. Pas bizarrement comme à la cafétéria, mais bizarrement comme si j'étais responsable de quelque chose.

Théo et Lucy sont arrivés près de nous en courant, suivi par Chiron.

« Est-ce que Percy est passé à votre bungalow ? m'a demandé le centaure d'un air grave.

- Non, je... je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Chiron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Annabeth et lui ont quitté la Colonie. Pour aller où, ça c'est un mystère...

- Pas si dur à résoudre. » murmurai-je en sentant des tremblements me prendre de partout.

Ils ont tout les quatre tournés la tête vers moi, qui regardait mes chaussures avec des yeux horrifiés. Parce que si ce rêve-là s'avérait être réel, alors Zoé était en grand danger il y avait deux semaines... Et maintenant ? Où était-elle ? Etait-elle portée disparue, comme Logan et moi ?

Que lui avait fait ces monstres ? A cause de moi. C'était à cause de moi...

J'ai sentit une larme coulée sur ma joue et je me suis laissée tomber sur le perron du bungalow 3.

« Oh, mon dieu...

- Léna... Que se passe-t-il ? »

J'ai levé les yeux vers Chiron.

« Où est Percy, Léna ? Où est-il ? »

Sa voix avait perdue toute douceur. Elle était pressée et autoritaire.

« Il est... ils sont partis à l'Olympe, ai-je fini par lâcher en retenant à grande peine mes larmes

- Il est parti voir Poséidon. » murmura le centaure en fermant les yeux comme si je lui annonçais qu'une guerre allait éclater.

J'ai hoché la tête et des larmes on surgit de mes yeux pour se déverser sur mes joues. Lucy s'est accroupie près de moi.

« Hey, ça va aller.

- Logan... »

J'ai tendu la main et mon meilleur ami s'est agenouillé devant moi. Il a soutenu mon regard larmoyant avec inquiétude. Il devait se demander ce que j'avais vue d'autre pour que ça me mette dans un état pareil.

« Léna ?

- Logan... Logan, c'est...

- Léna, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Logan, c'est Zoé... »

Mon meilleur ami s'est figé et a entrouvert la bouche avant de s'asseoir au sol le regard fou, déboussolé. Il avait comprit. J'ai éclaté en sanglots.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*** NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! LÂCHEZ MOI ! NE ME TUEZ PAS ! ***

**S'il-vous-plait... ? ^^'**

**Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ! Vous avez tous cru que j'écrirais la dispute, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Excusez-moi. Mais c'était important que Léna ne sache pas à quoi ressemble Poséidon, pour la suite. Et comme je me voyais mal la faire écouter aux portes... Pardon ^^'**

**Sinon... Et oui, le rêve que Léna avait fait dans la voiture sur Zoé. Que va-t-il se passer ? Des idées ?**

**J'espère avoir vos avis, et si jamais vous voulez vraiment (mais genre vraiment vraiment vraiment) avoir un aperçu de la dispute entre Poséidon et Percy, je posterais peut-être une alternative au chapitre. Je sais pas encore. On verra ^^**

**A bientôt les amis !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard de poste, c'est que j'écris deux fictions en même temps et que je bloque sur l'autre, alors j'avais complètement oublié que je n'avais pas posté ici ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas :)**

.

**Réponses au review anonymes :**

**Looping s :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire, et elle me font du bien, j'avoue ;) Il est normal que tu sois interpellée par le titre. En fait, ce n'est pas tant le conflit auquel on n'assiste pas dans ce chapitre, mais les conflits qui vont suivre dans l'histoire ^^ Je ne sais pas si je m'exprime bien... En tout cas, tu vas voir, Percy n'est pas un si mauvais garçon que ça ;) Bonne lecture :)

**Machinonyme :** Merci, merci, j'arrive encore à passer les portes... 'Fin il va être temps de les agrandir, mais pour l'instant, ça passe ;p En attendant, c'est vrai que quand j'ai vue que vous étiez toutes à fond sur la dispute, j'étais trop mal ^^ J'avais trop peur que vous soyez déçue ! Pour Léna et sa quête... Elle n'est pas encore partie la grande, ne précipite pas tes pronostics ;) Bonne lecture à toi !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Chapitre 8 -**

**Sèche tes larmes, ****belle sirène**

.

« Je ne peux pas, Léna. C'est contraire aux règles, et je ne peux pas mettre la vie de tes camarades en danger. Tu le sais. »

J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et ai lancé un regard noir à Chiron. Cela faisait au moins deux heures maintenant que j'étais enfermée avec lui dans son bureau, à essayer de le convaincre d'envoyer une quête pour retrouver Zoé, sans succès.

« Alors envoyez moi.

- Léna...

- Ma meilleure amie est en danger, quelque part aux Etats-Unis, et vous, vous me parlez de sécurité. D'accord. Et bien moi, je suis prête à courir le risque.

- Léna...

- Et je suis sûre que Logan est de mon avis, qu'il m'accompagnera.

- Léna ! »

Je me suis tu en sursautant. Chiron venait de taper du plat de la main sur la table pour me faire taire, et vue le regard qu'il me lançait, j'étais aller trop loin. Je devais me taire et l'écouter.

« Léna, il est hors de question que tu partes à l'aventure avec Logan. Aucun de vous n'est prêt pour une quête, toi moins que lui. »

J'ai détourné le regard, à la fois dans un colère noire et prise au piège d'un grand désespoir. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Je l'avais vue, les deux filles-zombies en avaient après elle il y avait deux semaines. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elles lui avait subir pendant tout ce temps, et mon instinct me soufflait que c'était moi que ces monstres voulaient. Pas Zoé.

J'ai entendu le centaure pousser un profond soupire. Il n'était pas sans cœur, et j'imaginais très bien qu'il se mettait sans mal à place. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

« Va te reposer, a-t-il finit par lâcher. Je te préviendrais si Percy rentre. »

D'un geste rageur, je me suis levée de ma chaise et suis sorti de la Grande Maison. Percy. J'avais l'impression que c'était tout ce qui préoccupait Chiron. Percy. J'ai serré et desserré mes poings pour me détendre et m'empêcher de crier. Je commençais à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ce petit héro.

Il faisait nuit noire maintenant, dehors, et un petit vent frais vint me chatouiller le visage. Ca ma fait du bien et m'a apaisé un peu. Il fallait que je me calme.

Quand je suis sortie, Logan, qui m'attendait sur les marches du perron, s'est levé d'un bon et a scruté mon visage. J'ai secoué la tête. Il a baissé la sienne.

« Je suis désolée Logan... J'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt.

- C'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que les rêves des demis-dieux sont souvent prémonitoire ou associés à des visions. »

Mais j'aurais dut le comprendre. J'aurais dut savoir.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Je me suis avancé et l'ai serré dans mes bras. Ca me faisait tout drôle de penser que j'enlaçait un presque-bouc. Logan a posé son front sur mon épaule et s'est mit à respirer profondément. J'ai aussitôt reconnu ma technique pour retenir mes larmes : c'était lui qui me l'avait apprise.

J'aurais pu rester longtemps comme ça. J'avais l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis ces vacances où j'avais emmené Zoé et lui dans notre petite maison sur la plage.

On était bien. Mais c'était avant. Avant que tout explose. Maintenant j'avais un père, qui était un dieu, un frère qui m'en voulait au point s'enfuir pour crier sur notre père, une meilleure amie en grand danger, et une famille tellement grande que je n'en connaîtrais jamais tout les membres.

Je crois qu'à cet instant, j'aurais préféré remonter le temps.

Logan s'est détaché de moi et m'a sourit faiblement. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient anormalement dans le noir, mais je n'ai pas fait de réflexion. Il ne voulait sans doute pas montrer qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

« Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, Léna. Demain, on reparlera de tout ça plus...

- Clairement ? »

Il au hausser les épaules. Je ne sais pas si c'était le mot qu'il cherchait, mais il me sourit et parti d'un pas traînant en direction de la forêt. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'il devait être amoureux de Zoé, mais c'était avant que j'apprenne qu'il était un satyre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'un être humain ?

J'ai remonter lentement le chemin vers les bungalow, prête à passer ma première nuit dans le 3. J'appréhendais un peu la réaction de Percy quand il rentrerait, s'il voyait que j'y avait dormi. J'avais peur qu'il se mette en colère, et qu'il se mette à crier que je n'avais rien à faire dans son bungalow. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de faire ça ?

En passant devant le 6, j'ai vu une silhouette se lever et s'approcher de moi. Ses cheveux avait des reflets argentés à la lumière de la lune.

« Alors ? » m'a demandé Lucy en se postant devant moi. Elle a penché la tête. Sous cet angle, son visage était en partie plongé dans l'ombre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit non. »

Je l'ai vue se mordiller la langue. J'ai faillit sourire malgré la grande tristesse dans laquelle je nageais. Je n'avais jamais vue quelqu'un faire ça.

« Je suis désolée. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait.

- Oui, moi aussi. »

Un petit silence s'est glissé entre nous et je me suis balancé d'avant en arrière. J'avais besoin d'être seule. De faire le point.

« Je vais aller me coucher. »

Lucy a hoché la tête et je me suis diriger vers le bungalow marin. Il fallait que je me couche. Je savais bien que je ne dormirais pas de sitôt, mais au moins me poser pour réfléchir au calme. Ou ne pas trop réfléchir justement. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais.

Je suis entrée dans le bungalow 3. Une odeur de mer m'a sauté au narines. C'était une odeur rassurante. Dans le noir, avec pour seule source de lumière la lune, argentée et magnifique, qui éclairait juste un peu la fontaine pleine de drachmes, j'ai enlevé mon tee-shirt orange et hideux avant de la jeter sur le lit en face de celui occupé par Percy.

J'ai voulu pousser un soupire, mais c'est un affreux sanglot étouffé qui a brisé le silence. Pourquoi fallait-il que ma vie soit si compliquée ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes amis devaient être les cibles de monstres assoiffés de sang ?

Je me suis assise sur le lit et ai enlever mon pantalon, avant de chercher à tâtons mon sac, avec mes affaires à l'intérieur.

Soudain, un éternuement à retentit près de moi et j'ai hurler. Je suis descendue du lit comme une furie alors que mon cœur battait des records.

« Qui... qui est là ? ai-je demandé en me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

- Désolé, Léna. Ce n'est que moi.

- Percy ? »

Une lumière s'est allumée et je me suis rendu compte que ce qu'avais prit pour le lit en face de celui de Percy était en fait le sien. Et puis, mon cerveau s'est rendu compte que j'étais en sous-vêtements et j'ai rougis, en même temps que le brun.

« Tu... tu devrais t'habiller. »

Je ne l'ai pas fait répété deux fois et j'ai enfilé mon pyjamas à une vitesse incroyable, sans quitter le garçon des yeux.

« Tu es rentré il y a longtemps ?

- Non, j'ai traîné un peu dans la forêt et je suis rentré me coucher. »

Il a détourné les yeux. Pourquoi me mentait-il ?

Je me suis assise sur mon lit – le bon cette fois-ci – et l'ai regardé.

« Je sais que tu étais à l'Olympe, Percy. »

Il a tourné la tête vers moi et ses yeux vert d'eau m'ont sondé.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai... fait un rêve. T'as vraiment été voir Poséidon ?

- Qui est au courant ? m'a-t-il coupé.

- Oui, Chiron est au courant. »

Percy a soupiré et a prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je vais me faire tuer... »

J'ai sourit faiblement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Le souvenir de Percy quittant l'espace cafétéria à grandes enjambés furieuses me mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. Je ne savais même pas si j'en avais envie.

Non pas que je méchante, ou quoi que se soit. C'était juste qu'il avait semblé m'en vouloir tellement quand le signe était apparut au-dessus de ma tête...

Percy a relevé lentement la tête et m'a regardé à la dérobé. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et je n'avais pas les moyens de le briser. J'ai observer le garçon. Il semblait aussi gêné que moi, voir plus.

« Ecoute, Léna... »

J'ai levé la tête vers lui. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était mon frère. Cette constatation m'a serrer le cœur.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, c'était idiot, et ça a du être blessant pour toi. J'aurais dut t'accueillir plus chaleureusement. Au lieu de ça, je suis partit, et tu as du croire que je t'en voulais.

- Ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Si, un peu. » a-t-il avouer avec hésitation. « Mais c'était injuste. Et puis, j'étais plus en colère contre Poséidon que contre toi.

- Ca ressemble fortement à un discours préparer à l'avance, ai-je fait remarquer en souriant.

- Ouais. » Percy a passé une main dans ses cheveux. « Ouais, tu m'as démasqué. »

Le silence est revenu, mais beaucoup moins tendu. Si Percy avait préparer ses excuses, c'est qu'il y tenait vraiment. Non ?

Sans se concerter, on s'est tout le deux allongés d'un même mouvement dans notre lit, sur le dos. Les lattes du lit du dessus était en bois clair. J'ai pensé à Zoé. Est-ce qu'elle dormait dans un lit, elle ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Percy était parti. Je me suis levée, me suis habillé, et je suis sorti. Il fallait que je reparler à Chiron. Il ne fallait pas que je lâche l'affaire.

J'ai plissé les yeux en sortant du bungalow. La lumière était vive. Très vive. Un troupeau de personne m'a sauté dessus et j'ai sursauté.

« Bon alors ? C'est quoi le plan ?

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Stop ! » J'ai regardé Lucy, Théo et Logan avec des yeux ronds. « Comment ça, ''quand est-ce qu'on part ?'' ?

- Bah, quand est-ce qu'on part en quête pour sauver votre amie ! a traduit Lucy en croisant les bras. Me dis pas que t'as envie de rester plantée là.

- Il faut d'abord que j'arrive à convaincre Chiron de me laisser partir.

- De nous laisser partir, a rectifié Théo avec un sourire. Si tu y vas, on y va. Et si tu n'y va pas, on sera là, avec toi. »

Logan m'a serré la main et j'ai sourit avec émotion. On ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours, et ils étaient déjà prêt a m'aider pour sauver Zoé. Logan, j'aurais compris sans me poser de questions, mais Lucy et Théo... ils ne la connaissaient même pas.

« Je vous remercie, les gars. Et Lucy. » ai-je ajouter en riant face au regard que me lança la fille d'Athéna. « Merci. »

Tous les trois on hoché la tête d'un même mouvement et j'ai rit.

« Hey, au fait ! Vous savez qu'Annabeth est rentrée hier ? nous a annoncé Lucy alors qu'on se dirigeait en force vers la Grande Maison.

- Oui, Percy aussi est rentré. Il était là que je suis sorti de ma longue discussion avec Chiron. »

Je ne leur ai pas préciser qu'il m'avait vue en sous-vêtements, ce qui avait été totalement gênant.

« Vous avez pu parler un peu ? m'a demandé Théo.

- Oui. Un peu. Il s'est excusé. Mais il a évité mes questions sur Poséidon. Je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Olympe.

- C'est normal. Personne n'a envie de le dire quand il se fait engueuler par ses parents. »

Lucy a éclater d'un rire cristallin, parfait. J'aurais bien aimé avoir son rire.

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant la Grande Maison, j'ai hésité. Je ne voulais pas harceler Chiron au point qu'il en ai marre de moi et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole pour rien. Il était ma seule chance d'avoir l'autorisation de partir à la recherche de Zoé.

Logan à senti que je n'osait pas entrer et m'a prit la main.

« Je viens avec toi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Logan.

- Je viens avec toi. Zoé est mon amie autant que la tienne, tu te souviens ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. Evidemment que je m'en souvenais. Presque tout les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle étaient associés à ses pitreries et à ses chamailleries avec Logan.

« Ok. »

J'ai tourné la tête vers Lucy et Théo qui on hoché la tête d'un mouvement encourageant et j'ai souri. Ma main toujours agrippée à celle de Logan, je l'ai entraîné dans le corps de ferme bleu ciel.

J'ai tout de suite entendu des éclats de voix, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors. J'ai froncé les sourcils et ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Logan. Il a haussé les épaules.

« Tu n'aurais pas jamais du faire ça ! a tonné la voix de Chiron.

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je reste là sans rien faire ? »

Percy. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Soudain, j'ai comprit. Chiron lui passait un savon pour avoir déserté le camp hier soir.

« Ca aurait pu mal tourné, et tu le sais.

- Arrête ! C'est mon père !

- C'est un dieu, Percy ! Tu n'as pas à le défié ! »

Je me suis mordue la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. Je voulais qu'ils s'arrêtent !

Logan a dut voir mon expression car il a tout à coup frappé violemment à la porte. Les voix se sont tues.

« Entrez. »

Mon satyre de meilleur ami a poussé la porte et nous sommes entrés. J'ai remarqué un truc de pas normal dès que j'ai franchi le seuil de la pièce, mais je n'ai pas tout de suite compris quoi. Percy était debout devant la table et semblait bouillonné intérieurement, alors que Chiron était dans un fauteuil roulant.

Attendez ! Stop ! On rembobine ! Un fauteuil roulant ? Ou était passé son arrière train d'étalon ?

« Chiron ? Vous... Enfin... vous...

- C'est la première fois que tu me vois ainsi je suppose, a sourit l'ex-centaure. C'est sous cette forme que je me présente aux êtres humains.

- C'est... différent.

- Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Mon visage s'est fermé aussitôt sa question posé. Un bon vent... Il n'allait pas apprécié du tout que je réitère ma requête, surtout après sa dispute avec Percy.

Ce dernier me regardait d'ailleurs avec des yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

Pourtant, il fallait que je retente. Il le fallait pour Zoé, et pour Logan. Pour mes amis.

« Je voulais vous reparlez de Zoé. »

Chiron a soupiré si fortement que j'ai cru que ça allait se transformer en cri. Il devait en avoir plus qu'assez des enfants de Poséidon... Le pauvre ! Pas facile d'être directeur dans une colonie de demis-dieux.

« Percy, pourrais-tu nous laissez, s'il-te-plait ? »

Le fils de l'eau a hoché la tête en continuant de fixé sur moi son regard vert et j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de même, avant de passer près de nous et de sortir. Je me suis retourné vers Chiron en croisant les bras.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, m'a-t-il prévenu avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Et je t'ai déjà dit que ma réponse était non.

- Chiron, s'il-vous-plait, a murmuré Logan en me lâchant la main. C'est notre amie. On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. C'est notre faute si elle est en danger, vous comprenez ? Je vous en prit, il faut qu'on aille à sa recherche. »

Chiron nous a regardé tour à tour avec dans les yeux un éclat incompréhensible. J'aurais voulu le bousculer, lui crier de dire oui, de nous laisser partir. Il le fallait.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil vers Logan. Il serrait les poings. Il avait l'air tellement mal... Est-ce qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Zoé, ou est-ce qu'il se sentait juste terriblement coupable pour ce qui lui arrivait ? Je n'avais pas la réponse, et il était à parié qu'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il l'aimait si c'était le cas.

Mes yeux se sont posés de nouveaux sur mon directeur d'activité, implorante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disait pas juste oui, qu'on puisse partir le plus vite possible ?

« Je ne peux pas. » a-t-il fini par lâcher avant de nous tourner le dos, face à la cheminée éteinte.

Quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas pas ? Et c'était tout ?

« Chiron... »

Je me suis avancé d'un pas mais Logan m'a attrapé par le bras et a secoué la tête. Ne pas insister. Laisser tomber. Laisser Zoé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Assise au bord de l'eau, en pleine nuit, sur la plage de galets polis, je pleurais. J'avais réussi à me retenir toute la journée, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier le regard de Logan quand il m'avait faire comprendre de ne pas insister auprès de Chiron. Il était anéantit. Et en ce moment, je l'étais aussi.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu en arriver là.

D'accord, j'avais toujours eu une vie plus ou moins mouvementé, avec ce que je croyais être des hallucinations, mais je n'avais pas de sérieux problèmes.

Mais là, tout m'explosait au visage sans que je puisse rien faire. J'avais peur. Non, j'étais effrayée. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer ça. La faute à qui ? A un stupide centaure !

Un sanglot bruyant s'échappa de mes lèvres et je plaqua violemment ma main contre ma bouche pour étouffer les suivant. M'entendre pleurer était le pire des supplice. Je préférais pleurer en silence, ça me donnait l'espoir que je ne pleurais pas vraiment.

Les doigts de mon autre mon autre main se sont mélangés aux galets et ce contact dur et brut m'a apaisé. Il fallait que je me calme. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour oublier. Si je pouvais avaler des cachets, je l'aurais fait. Malheureusement, je n'en avait pas à porté de main.

Lucy et Théo avaient essayés de nous consoler. J'avais trouvé leur paroles tellement plates et vides de sens... Rien ne pouvait effacer la douleur. Elle allait mourir. Tout ça à cause de moi. Je le savais. Parce que quand les monstres verraient que je ne me ramène pas pour la sauver, ils la tueront. Aussi simplement.

Nouveau hoquet étranglé. Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Je me suis roulée en boule, le front sur les genoux. Oublier, oublier. Tout effacer. Je ne veux plus savoir.

Soudain, une main s'est posée, légère, sur mon épaule et j'ai sursauté. Le garçon au bout de la main a posé sur moi ses yeux que je devinais bleus malgré la pâle lumière que la lune déversait.

« Hey... ça va ? »

Question stupide. Est-ce que j'avais réellement l'air d'aller bien ? J'ai quand même hoché la tête. J'avais besoin d'y croire un peu. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas réel.

« Sûre ? Tu veux... t'as besoin d'aide ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules en me rendant compte qu'être en présence de quelqu'un calmait aussitôt mes horribles sanglots. S'en était inquiétant, mais si ça marchait, je voulais bien de n'importe qui.

Le garçon s'est assit à mes côtés et a regarder l'eau qui ondulait lentement.

« Eléonore, c'est ça ? »

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui avec étonnement.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?

- J'étais à la cafétéria le jour de ta détermination.

- Oh. » fut la seule chose que je pu dire sur le coup. Mauvais souvenir. « Je préfère Léna.

- Moi c'est Adrien. Du bungalow d'Apollon. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette précision m'a fait frissonné. Les garçon et les filles d'Apollon sont beaux. Très beaux même. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à venir pleurer au clair de lune ?

- Je sais, c'est ridicule.

- Classique et romantique, plutôt. »

Je me suis empêcher de sourire. S'il était beau, gentil, et qu'il avait hérité de son père son talent pour le charme, je n'étais pas sortie d'affaire. Je n'avais pas le temps pour les garçons, et j'avais du mal à résister aux charme masculin. Je ne tombait pas souvent amoureuse. Disons plus que j'étais très facilement attirée par un beau garçon.

« Alors, jolie sirène ?

- Sirène pour mi-femme mi-thon ? »

Il a tourné la tête vers moi et a sourit. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire une idée d'à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sont visage. Je ne voyais que ses dents et ses yeux. Ses cheveux devaient être foncés.

« Non. Sirène pour une magnifique fille de l'eau. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Aloooooors ? :D**

**Que pensez-vous des deux discussions avec Chiron ? Celles de Léna et celle de Percy ? Non, parce que les enfants de Poséidon, là... ^^ Je pense réellement que Chiron en a plein le dos ;)**

**Est-ce que vous pensez toujours que Léna va partir à la recherche de Zoé ? **

**Et... Adrien ? A votre avis, quel rôle va-t-il jouer dans tout ça ? **

**J'attends avec impatience vos review, et vous dit à la prochaine ! :D**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Waouh ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté ! Désolée, excusez-moi ! ^^ Je n'avais plus internet... Par contre, j'ai pas mal avancé dans l'écriture ! Vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps pour la suite :)**

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Machinonyme :** Ah-ah ! Tu pensais réellement à Poséidon ? J'avoue que je n'y ai même pas réfléchis ! Léna ne va pas rencontrer son père avant un moment quand même. J'aime bien quand tu me donnes tes suppositions... surtout quand tu te trompes ;p Bonne lecture à toi !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**- Chapitre 9 -**

**Le guide de la fugue, ****par Persée Jackson**

.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le lendemain, je me sentais plus légère. Bien sûr, j'avais pleurer toute la nuit, mais Adrien m'avait écouté et ça m'avait fait du bien.

D'une part parce qu'il était étranger à toute cette histoire, et d'autre part parce que je lui avait fait promettre de ne pas venir me voir pour me dire qui il était. Je ne connaissait pas son visage, et je ne voulais pas savoir à qui je m'étais confier en pleurant.

Il avait promit. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de ne pas reconnaître ses yeux bleus. Ca aurait été affreusement gênant.

Percy m'avait attendu toute la nuit, et m'avait presque passer un savon en me voyant rentrer au bungalow vers les trois heures du matin, raccompagnée par un garçon. Je crois qu'il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir fait une première bonne impression en tant que grand frère, et qu'il voulait se rattraper. Au fond, ça me faisait très plaisir.

Malgré tout, le peu d'heures que j'avais passé dans mon lit ne m'avaient pas été bénéfiques. Au contraire. Elles avaient été encore plus destructrices. Parce qu'allongée, là, entre mes draps, je n'avais plus d'échappatoire, et plus rien d'autre à quoi penser.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : hurler encore et encore. Je ne l'avais pas fait sur la plage de galets, pour ne pas rameuter toute la colonie, et c'était le même problème ici.

Je serrais entre mes doigts crispés les draps du lit, alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues. Est-ce qu'elles s'arrêteraient de couler, un jour ? Parce que je commençais à en avoir assez de me transformer en fontaine.

Je me suis tournée sur le côté, pour regarder Percy dormir. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte, et ses cheveux en bataille. J'ai reniflé et ai essuyé les traînés mouillées qui sillonnaient mes joues.

Est-ce qu'il avait lui aussi ressenti cet énorme vide en lui, quand ses amis étaient en danger ? Est-ce qu'un de ses amis était mort par sa faute ? Est-ce qu'il s'était senti coupable, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait toujours coupable ? J'ai fermé les yeux en réprimant un sanglot. Est-ce que ce sentiment passait au bout d'un certain temps ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Et du coup ? On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Avec Théo, Lucy, Logan, Percy et Annabeth, que mon frère avait mise au courant de toute l'histoire, nous nous étions rassemblés le lendemain dans une petite clairière au milieu du bois. Nous étions assit à même l'herbe humide, et personne ne s'en plaignait.

J'étais abattue, et Logan ne disait rien. C'était Lucy qui s'indignait alors que nous autres, on ne pouvait que fixer l'horizon d'un air vague, comme dans les films. Sauf que ça avait tout de réel.

« On va quand même pas le laisser décider pour nous, non ? »

J'ai levé un regard triste vers mon amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Sans son accord... »

Théo ne termina pas sa phrase et soupira en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou qui roula un peu plus loin.

Il avait raison. Sans la permission de Chiron, c'était fichu. On ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre ici.

« Alors on va rester ici les bras croisés à attendre qu'on retrouve son corps, c'est ça ?

- Lucy ! »

J'ai passé une main tremblante dans mes cheveux et Annabeth a fusillée sa sœur des yeux. Je me suis mordue de toute mes forces la lèvre. Il fallait que ça s'arrête dans ma tête ! Je ne voulais plus entendre !

« Quoi ? Personne ne réagit ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait pas tout simplement nos bagages, et bye bye la Colonie ? »

Est-ce que Zoé était déjà... Après tout, ça faisait plus de deux semaines que j'avais fait cet affreux rêve. J'avais l'impression que des années entières s'étaient écoulées. Je n'aurais jamais dû ignorer mon cauchemars. J'aurais dû en parler. J'aurais dû faire... n'importe quoi pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien.

« Lucy, arrête...

- Vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Vous devriez être partie à sa recherche depuis longtemps, avec ou sans la permission de Chiron !

- Et ta mère est censée être la déesse de la sagesse ?

- La ferme Théo ! Moi au moins j'essaye de trouver une solution ! »

Je me suis levée pour faire les cents pas. Est-ce qu'elle avait raison ? Est-ce que partir était la bonne solution ?

Après tout, si personne ne voulait nous aider, peut-être valait-il mieux nous aider nous-même...

« Léna ? »

Je me suis tournée vers Logan, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis hier. Sa voix était rauque, comme usée.

« Tu... tu ne l'envisages pas, hein ? Pas vraiment. »

J'ai fixé mon meilleur ami. Son regard étaient ternes, hagards. Des cernes trop grandes et trop violettes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il était vouté. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un grand-père en face de moi, pas un satyre de quinze ans. Enfin, de vingt-sept ans, parce qu'il m'avait expliqué que l'âge chez lui n'était pas le même que chez les humains mais... ça revenait à dire la même chose : il ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à Logan Wood.

« Bien sûr que non, s'est exclamé Théo avant que je n'ai pu répondre. C'est complètement fou. »

Est-ce que ça l'était vraiment ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me posais autant de questions dans ma tête ? Je me suis rassise en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Que ça cesse... Faites que ça cesse...

« On ne va tout de même pas... s'enfuir !

- Là, il ne s'agit pas d'une fuite, mais d'une mission de sauvetage, Théo ! a grincé la voix de Lucy.

- Est-ce que le mot fugue te conviendrais mieux ? » railla le fils d'Hermès.

Pas de réponses. J'ai imaginé la blonde fusiller Théo du regard.

« Et pourquoi... ne pas juste faire confiance à Chiron ? »

J'ai relevé la tête vers Percy. Tout le monde à fait de même. Il a sembler tout à coup affreusement gêné.

« Je veux dire...

- Tu veux dire lui faire confiance pour laisser notre amie mourir ? » Je me suis levée pour lui faire face. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui. « Jamais.

- En attendant, tu dis ça, mais tu ne fais rien pour que ça bouge. »

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il avait raison finalement. Je ne servais à rien.

« Ecoutez... » Percy s'est raclé la gorge et son regard est passé de moi à Logan. « Je sais que ce que vous vivez est dure – je le sais, d'accord ? Je... nous l'avons vécus nous aussi. » ajouta-t-il en prenant la main d'Annabeth qui hocha la tête.

- Et tu penses vraiment que ça va nous faire accepter plus facilement le fait que notre meilleure amie a été envoyer à la boucherie par ma faute ? »

Les yeux verts et fascinant de Percy se sont posés sur moi et il m'a fixé pendant quelques secondes de silences. J'ai essayer de ne pas détourner les yeux. C'était difficile. Mais nécessaire. J'avais besoin d'un confrontation. Là, tout de suite. J'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose. Sur quelqu'un.

« Non. Mais ça veut dire que vous pouvez écoutez ce qu'on à vous dire.

- L'abandonner ? S'en remettre à la décision de Chiron ? Que de bons conseils.

- Léna, s'il-te-plait... »

J'ai tourné la tête vers Logan.

« Laisse-le parler. »

Je le regarder fixement. C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? J'ai haussé les épaules de façon dédaigneuse avant de me rassoir près de Logan. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qui ressortait de moi en ce moment. Cette fille, ce n'était pas moi.

« Ok. Je t'écoute.

- On t'écoute tous. » a rectifié Théo en me jetant un coup d'oeil entendu, que j'ai ignoré.

Il n'était pas l'ami de Zoé, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Percy m'a regardé avant d'hocher la tête. C'était parti. Mon grand frère allait joué son rôle en me prodiguant plein de conseils. Super !

« Quand je suis arrivé à la Colonie, j'étais à peu près dans le même état que toi, Léna. Ma mère, Grover, mon ami satyre, et moi, on avait été poursuivit par un minotaure dans la forêt. Je l'avais même combattu, mais il avait réduit ma mère en poussière. A la seule force de son poing. »

Je me suis détendue tout de suite en entendant ça. Je l'ignorais complètement. Annabeth a glissé sa main dans celle de Percy et il a continué.

« Je la croyais morte. En réalité, j'ai su peu de temps après mon arrivée qu'elle avait été capturée et envoyée aux enfers par Hadès.

- Quoi ? Percy... ai-je murmuré en me mordant la lèvre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va très bien maintenant. »

J'ai expiré un bon coup. Tout allait bien. Elle était en vie, et en bonne santé. Je me serais sentie tellement mal de lui avoir parlé comme ça si sa mère n'avait pas survécue...

« Toujours est-il que je voulais aller aux enfers pour aller la chercher. Vous vous doutez que Chiron s'est fermement opposé à cette idée.

- Oui, on s'est doute très bien même, a ironisé faiblement Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » a demandé Théo en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il se doutait de la réponse.

J'ai regardé Percy. Il hochait la tête en regardant le fils d'Hermès. J'ai entrouvert la bouche, surprise. Il l'avait fait ?

« Je suis parti. J'ai emballé mes affaires dans un sac, et je suis parti.

- Quoi ? Comme ça ? Tout seul ?

- C'était le plan. Mais heureusement, j'avais du amis géniaux qui m'ont accompagnés.

- On ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix, a coupé Annabeth en riant. Il était totalement contre au début.

- Et comment ? Je n'allais pas vous laissez risquer votre vie pour moi ! On se connaissait à peine ! »

J'ai sourit. Annabeth a rit. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux.

« Et donc, vous avez réussi ? Vous avez ramené ta mère ? a finit par demander Lucy.

- Oui. On a réussi. Et on avait douze ans. »

Douze ans... J'ai tout de suite saisi le message. S'ils avaient pu descendre aux enfers et en revenir à douze, qu'est-ce qui nous empêchait de partir à la recherche de Zoé maintenant ?

J'ai regardé tour à tour Logan, Théo et Lucy. Je ne pouvais pas leur demander ça. Logan à la rigueur, pourrait fuguer avec moi mais Théo et Lucy...

Eux aussi me fixaient. Ils semblaient attendre ma réponse. Mon cœur à commencé à s'emballer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Que j'étais une espèce de chef ? Je n'étais pas leur chef, je ne prenais pas de décision ! Je n'avais rien d'un leader.

« Ne me regarder pas comme ça ! ai-je fini par m'exclamer d'une voix étrangement aigüe. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Que tu nous dises si oui ou non tu approuves ce plan ! me lança Lucy comme si j'avais un petit pois à la place du cerveau.

- Que... Attendez ! Il est hors de question que je prenne toute seule ce genre de décision ! Et puis... Quel plan ? On a aucun plan ! »

Je me suis levé. J'avais besoin de courir, de marcher, de penser à autre chose. Il fallait que je bouge ! Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'ici !

« Léna, ce n'est pas compliqué : on fait nos sacs, et on part, a déclaré Théo en haussant les épaules.

- On ? Qui ça, on ?

- Moi, a répondu Lucy en levant la main.

- Moi, a dit Théo en l'imitant.

- Moi. » Logan m'a regardé fixement.

« Et moi. »

Tout les yeux se sont tournés vers Percy. Annabeth a écarquillé les yeux.

« Pardon ? a murmuré la fille d'Athéna.

- Si tu décides de partir Léna, je viens avec toi. » a ajouté Percy sans lui répondre. « Je viens avec vous.

- Cervelle d'Algues ! Je te déteste ! »

Annabeth a laissé échapper un cri entre la colère et l'énervement. Le pauvre Percy l'a regardé comme si elle était folle.

« Euh... pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu pars, je pars aussi, espèce d'idiot ! On ne pouvait pas avoir un été tranquille, non ! Il a fallu que tu joues le grand frère hyper responsable. »

J'ai sourit. J'avais l'impression de me voir. Parce que derrière ses fausses complaintes, Annabeth était en faite en train de dire qu'elle se joindrait à nous.

J'ai eu alors une grande monté de chaleur. Ils avaient tous dit oui. Et c'était à moi de donner la réponse finale. Il ont du tous penser la même chose que moi, et au même moment, car en parfaite synchronisation, ils ont tournés la tête vers moi, pour la énième fois. J'ai dégluti.

Je ne voulais pas avoir à prendre cette dure décision. Je ne voulais pas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malgré le chaleur de ce mois de juin, je tremblais. Revenue sur le lieu de mes confessions nocturnes de la veille, j'attendais, les yeux vissés sur l'eau. J'attendais Adrien.

Cet après-midi, j'avais laissé une statuette de sirène devant le perron du bungalow d'Apollon. J'avais quelques petits ajustements à faire à l'histoire que je lui avais raconté hier soir. Il fallait que je la complète. Et il avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il ne s'était pas manifesté. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, dans les bois.

J'espérais juste qu'il comprendrait cette invitation. Même heure, même endroit. Il était minuit à ma montre.

J'ai resserré mon gilet autour de moi. J'avais des sueurs froides sur tout le corps et j'avais du mal à avaler. Est-ce que c'était le stresse ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas sur les galets m'ont fait me retourner et j'ai sourit. Il était venu.

« Salut. » ai-je murmuré alors qu'il s'approchait, les mains dans les poches.

Je le voyait enfin. Il avait un visage fin, des cheveux noirs, ces yeux bleus magnifique. Pas de doute, il était fils d'Apollon.

« Salut, a-t-il répondu. J'ai... eu ton message, euh... » Il a rit. « C'est le première fois qu'on me donne rendez-vous par l'intermédiaire d'une figurine de sirène. Bien trouvé.

- J'espérais que tu comprendrais.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais jamais savoir qui j'étais. »

Je l'ai observé. Je ne l'avais pas croisé beaucoup, il devait être arrivé en même temps que tout les autres, il y avait quelques jours. Pourtant, je savais que je l'avais déjà vue, croisé. J'avais une assez bonne mémoire des visages.

« Ouais euh... » J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux. « J'ai... un autre chapitre à ajouté à mon histoire.

- Je t'écoute. »

Adrien a mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il était beau. Vraiment beau. Mais il n'avait pas cette beauté des fils d'Apollon que je trouvait un peu superficielle. Il avait l'air naturel.

« Aujourd'hui, moi et tous mes amis, on s'est réunis dans la forêt, pour... discuter. Percy nous a raconté comment, à douze ans, il avait fugué de la Colonie, qu'il avait été chercher sa mère aux enfers, et comment il était revenu. Il voulait nous faire passer un message.

- Quel genre ?

- Le genre de message sur l'espoir. Tu sais, ce genre de message qui dit : « Si c'est ce que vous croyez être juste, alors faites-le, et battez-vous. » Ce genre de message que seuls les héros disent. »

J'ai soupiré. Percy était un héro. Pas moi. Je n'avais pas l'étoffe de quelqu'un qui sauve le monde. Je n'avais rien d'une héroïne.

« Il vous a conseillé d'aller à la recherche de Zoé, hein ? Même sans la permission de Chiron. »

J'ai hoché la tête.

« Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça. Logan, Théo, Lucy... même Percy et Annabeth ont dit qu'ils nous accompagneraient si on décidait de partir. »

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Percy et Annabeth s'étaient portés volontaires pour cette mission suicide, et ils l'avaient fait parce que j'étais sa petite sœur. Parce qu'il était mon grand frère.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Je les ai rouvert pour regarder Adrien bien en face. Je devais encrer son visage dans ma mémoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Léna ? »

Il se rapprocha d'un pas. J'ai baissé les yeux, avant de les relevés, déterminée.

« Je pars. »

Je vais chercher Zoé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*** AHHHHHHHHHH ! Ca y eeeeeest ! Elle paaaaart ! ***

**Bon, en même temps, vous vous doutez bien que je n'allais pas la laisser passer l'été à la Colonie sans rien faire pour sauver sa meilleure amie... et sa maman... mais vous en saurez plus sur ce point plus tard... bien plus tard ;)**

**Je crois que pour l'instant, c'est mon titre de chapitre préféré ^^ Je l'ai trouvé tout de suite, il m'a sauté aux yeux ! :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**


End file.
